James T. Kirk
"Nie pozwól się awansować. Nie pozwól się przenieść. Nie pozwól, by cokolwiek oderwało cię od mostka tego statku, bo dopóki tu jesteś, póty możesz coś zmienić." ::James T. Kirk, 2371 James Tiberius Kirk był bezspornie najsławniejszym i najwyżej odznaczonym kapitanem statku międzygwiezdnego w historii Gwiezdnej Floty Federacji. Ponad trzy dekady drugiej połowy XXIII wieku dowodził statkiem Enterprise|NCC-1701 i Enterprise|NCC-1701-A|-A, służąc interesom Federacji jako badacz, żołnierz, podróżnik w czasie i dyplomata. Wczesne lata James Tiberius ("Jim") Kirk był człowiekiem urodzonym 22 marca 2233 (Stardate 1277.1), w stanie Iowa na planecie Ziemia. ( ; ; ) :See also: Ambiguities thumb|[[Governor|Gubernator Kodos w 2246]] W 2246 roku Kirk mieszkał na planecie Tarsus IV podczas kryzysu żywnościowego, który dotknął ośmiotysięczną kolonię. Gubernator Kodos, zwolennik starej, eugenicznej filozofii, postanowił ocalić część kolonistów, zabijając połowę mieszkańców kolonii. Kodos nie wiedział o statku, który miał wkrótce przybyć z pomocą. Trzynastoletni Jim Kirk był jednym z dziewięciu naocznych świadków masakry. (The Conscience of the King) Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty W 2250 roku Kirk wrócił na Ziemię gotowy do wstąpienia w szeregi Gwiezdnej Floty. Z pomocą człowieka o nazwisku Mallory, został przyjęty do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty w San Francisco. (The Apple) Podczas praktyk Kirk uczestniczył w uwieńczonej sukcesem misji pokojowej na planecie Axanar. Został nagrodzony orderem Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission. (Court Martial|Whom Gods Destroy) thumb|[[Finnegan w 2250roku]] Kadet Kirk szybko przyciągnął uwagę gwałtownego i hałaśliwego Irlandczyka o nazwisku Finnegan. Starszy uczeń dręczył "Jamiego" przez cały czas ich wspólnych studiów w Akademii. Szesnaście lat później antypatia Kirka wobec Finnegana była dość silna, by wychwyciły ją czujniki Shore Leave Planet, która wyprodukowała symulację, mogącą wreszcie przynieść Kirkowi satysfakcję. (Shore Leave) Studia akademickie Kirka zetknęły go z ludźmi, którzy później pomogli mu w karierze. Między innymi jego nauczycielem był John Gill, znany profesor historii i obserwator kultur. Wyczyny kapitana imieniem Garth z Izar były znane kadetom i sławny kapitan szybko dołączył do panteonu bohaterów Kirka. Inny obiekt jego podziwu, "Pasteur archeologicznej medycyny", Dr. Roger Korby, był kimś, kogo Kirk pragnął spotkać. (Patterns of Force|Whom Gods Destroy|What Are Little Girls Made Of?) Kirk zaprzyjaźnił się z instruktorem, porucznikiem Benem Finneyem. Służył z nim później na pokładzie Republic. Kirk znalazł wspólny język także z Garym Mitchellem gdy ten wstąpił do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Mitchell służył później pod rozkazami Kirka jako nawigator na pokładzie USS Enterprise. (Court Martial|Where No Man Has Gone Before) :Zobacz też: Przyjaźnie: Ben Finney, Gary Mitchell Podczas treningu dowodzenia Kirk musiał przejść [[Kobayashi Maru scenario| scenariusz Kobayashi Maru]], symulację, mającą ukazać reakcje studentów na bitwę której nie można wygrać. Kirk nie chciał zaakceptować dwóch pierwszych przegranych. Przed trzecim podejściem przeprogramował w tajemnicy komputer symulacyjny, a w konsekwencji przeszedł do historii Akademii jako jedyny kadet, który odniósł sukces w scenariuszu niemożliwym do rozwiązania. ( ) Młodszy oficer Kirk został zarejestrowany jako oficer Gwiezdnej Floty o numerze seryjnym SC937-0176CEC. W początku roku 2250, służył jako chorąży, razem z przyjacielem, porucznikiem Benem Finneyem, na pokładzie USS Republic (NCC-1371). Finney popełnił błąd, co niemal doprowadziło do katastrofy statku, a ten incydent został zapisany przez Kirka, w rezultacie czego Finney otrzymał reprymendę i spadł na koniec listy awansów. (Court Martial) Po ukończeniu Akademii Kirk rozpoczął służbę pod rozkazami kapitana Garrovicka. Jego pierwszym przydziałem międzygwiezdnym była służba jako porucznika na pokładzie Farragut| (NCC-1647), gdzie służył jako oficer taktyczny. (Obsession) Jako młody porucznik w 2255 roku Kirk dowodził pierwszą ważną misją na powierzchni obcej planety, Neural. Kirk zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z tubylców, góralem Tyree. Jego raport opisywał prymitywną, ale obiecującą kulturę, i Gwiezdna Flota przyjęła rekomendowaną przez niego politykę nieingerencji. (A Private Little War) Odkryciem załogi Farragut była żywa chmura dikironium z planetyTycho IV, czego dokonano w 2257 roku. Kapitan Garrovick i 200 członków załogi zginęło podczas spotkania z tą istotą. Zapisy Farragut zawierają uwagę, ze porucznik Kirk obwiniał się za to nieszczęście, twierdząc, że odwlekał strzał z fazerów pokładowych, a potem stracił przytomność i to zaowocowało tragedią.Inny oficer z Farragut nie zgadzał się z tym, twierdząc, że "Porucznik Kirk jest wyśmienitym młodym oficerem, działającym z niezwykłą odwagą." (Obsession) :Zobacz też: Ambiguities Korzenie Kirk był potomkiem europejskich osadników w ziemskiej Ameryce, którzy byli pionierami w zachodniej części USA w XIX tym wieku. (Spectre of the Gun) USS Enterprise i misja pięcioletnia [[Plik:Mudd planet.jpg|thumb| USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] Służba Kirk'a w Gwiezdnej Flocie w roku 2250 ani na początku roku 2260 zaowocowała szybkim awansem. W wieku 31 lat, w 2264 roku, został awansowany na kapitana. Był nie tylko najmłodszym kapitanem swoich czasów, dostał też pod dowództwo jeden z dwunastu statków międzygwiezdnych klasy Constitution, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Kirk dowodził Enterprise oraz jego następcą przez ponad trzy dekady, ale to historyczna misja pięcioletnia, w latach 2265 do 2270, uczyniła go legendą wypraw kosmicznych. Na dodatek do zwykłych obowiązków, "badania nowych światów, poszukiwania nowych form życia, etc.", Kirk dostał rozkaz badania kwazarów, i kwazaropodobnych fenomenów. Kwatera Kirkaaboard the Enterprise była na pokładzie 5, pokój "3F 121". (Q2; The Galileo Seven|Journey to Babel) Podczas tej historycznej misji Kirk przynajmniej raz złamał pierwszą dyrektywę podczas walki o przetrwanie rasy Pelosian. W latach poprzedzających, Kirk również zapobiegł zniszczeniu rasy Baezian i Chenari. (Q2) 2265 Pierwszym poważnym krokiem Kirka jako dowódcy było podążenie za automatyczną sondą do granicy galaktyki (rok2265), co mogło zakończyć się katastrofą. Po odkryciu kapsuły z zapisami, wysłanej z [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] która opisywała katastrofę po zbliżeniu się statku do krańca galaktyki, Kirk leciał dalej, i jeko pierwszy odkrył galaktyczną barierę. Enterprise zdołał przekroczyć barierę, i z trudem uniknął zniszczenia. Z uszkodzonym napędem warp Enterprise dotarł na prędkości impulsowej do Delta Vega, gdzie była stacja przerobu litium. Sternik Kirka , jego najlepszy przyjaciel Gary Mitchell, zaczął ulegać transformacji po przekroczeniu bariery, szybko uzyskując moce parapsychiczne i jednocześnie tracąc poczucie człowieczeństwa. Ignorując rady Spocka, by niezwłocznie zabić Mitchella, Kirk wahał sie nawet po tym, jak Mitchell zabił nawigatora Lee Kelso. Na powierzchni Delta Vega Kirk stoczył walkę z Mitchellem, i zdołał go pokonać jedynie dzięki pomocy innego oficera, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, która uległa transformacji łącznie z Mitchellem. (Where No Man Has Gone Before) Po tej tragedii Kirk przeorganizował sekcję dowodzenia Enterprise's. Komandor porucznik Spock, którego dostał niejako w spadku po poprzednim dowódcy statku, kapitanie Christopher Pike, będący oficerem naukowym, został awansowany na pierwszego oficera. Nowy główny oficer medyczny, Dr. Leonard McCoy zastąpił Dr. Mark Pipera. Komandor porucznik Montgomery Scott został głównym inżynierem. Porucznik Uhura została oficerem łącznościowym, a porucznik Hikaru Sulu objął stanowisko sternika. Kirk przez następny rok nie miał stałego nawigatora. 2266 Data gwiezdna 1512.2. Kirk miał pierwszy kontakt z Pierwsza federacją, gdy Enterprise został zagrożony przez kapitana Baloka i jego wielki statek gwiezdny Fesarius. Obaj kapitanowie prowadzili rozgrywkę na bluff, i Kirk odniósł zwycięstwo w tym pokerze. Balok okazał się w końcu całkiem przyjacielski, i spotkanie to zaowocowało wymianą kulturalną. O dacie gwiezdnej 1533.6 Kirk i jego załoga mieli następny pierwszy kontakt, tym razem z kulturą Thasian. (The Corbomite Maneuver|Charlie X) Po przejściach z Charlie Evansem, (Charlie X) Kirk mimo wszystko okazał współczucie, gdy "nauczyciele" Charliego postanowili odebrać go i skazać na dalsze życie w izolacji. thumb|[[Unnamed Romulans (23rd century)#Romulan Commander (male)|Romulanski komandor]] Data gwiezdna 1709.2. Kirk był świadkiem pierwszego pogwałcenia strefy neutralnej Federacji w tym stuleciu, co stało się o d. Cztery ziemskie posterunki graniczne wzdłuż Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej zostały zniszczone przez Romulanski statek Bird-of-Prey wyposażony w kamuflaż i silne torpedy plazmowe. Kirk osaczył i ostrzelał statek Romulan , uszkadzając go przed tym, jak Romulanski komandor nakazał autodestrukcję statku Kirk i oficerowi obecni na mostku byli pierwszymi obywatelami Federacji, którzy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy z Romulanami, na koniec rejestrując ich wygląd dla potrzeb Gwiezdnej Floty (Balance of Terror) Data Gwiezdna 2712.4. Enterprise doleciał do Exo III; Dr. Roger Korby odezwał sie z tej planety po latach milczenia, gdy badał dziedzictwo dawno nieistniejącej cywilizacji przy pomocy zaawansowanego androida, którego pozostawiła w spadku. Korby zastąpił swe własne uszkodzone ciało, przenosząc swą świadomość do androida, imitującego ludzkie ciało, i zbudował sobie śliczną towarzyszkę imieniem Andrea. Po odkryciu jego szaleństwa, android Korby został zniszczony. (What Are Little Girls Made Of?) Data gwiezdna 2817.6. Kirk odpowiedział na wezwanie, które wysłał Thomas Leighton, który przeżył i był świadkiem masakry w kolonii Tarsus IV. Leighton podejrzewał, że dyrektor trupy wędrownych aktorów, aktorAnton Karidian, jest Kodosem "Katem", człowiekiem, uważanym od dawna za zmarłego. Apo morderstwie Leighton'a i odkryciu na temat pozostałych świadków tragedii, Kirk podstępem skłonił Lenore Karidian do sprowadzenia trupy na pokład Enterprise. Próba zamordowania Kirka i członka załogi Enterprise , Kevina Rileya (innego świadka) , doprowadziła kapitana do konfrontacji z Karidianem/Kodosem, i odkrycia, że za morderstwami świadków stoi jego córka, próbująca chronić ojca. (The Conscience of the King) Kariera Kirka została poważnie narażona, gdy Spock porwał swego byłego kapitana, okropnie okaleczonego w wypadku Christopher Pikea, i uprowadził Enterprise. Spock wziął kurs na Talos IV nim poddał się i zgodził stanąć przed trybunałem, złożonym z Kirka, Pike'a, i komodora Mendeza. Przestępstwem Spocka było pogwałcenie General Order 7 , za co groziła śmierć. Po ujawnieniu pobudek Spocka - wiedział on, że Pike, bohater Gwiezdnej Floty, ma jedyną szansę na w miarę normalne życie dzięki iluzjom Talosian, Gwiezdna Flota zdecydowała się wycofać zarzuty. (The Menagerie, Part I|The Menagerie, Part II) Gdy Enterprise przechodziła przez okolicę Omicron Delta, Kirk miał nadzieję, ze on i jego załoga będą mogli nieco odpocząć , czego już bardzo potrzebowali. Kiedy Kirk ani jego drużyna badali obiecujący pod tym względem świat, stali się świadkami fizycznej manifestacji ukrytych ludzkich pragnień. W ten sposób odkryli miejsce zwane później Shore Leave Planet, i zaawansowaną technologię, pozostawioną przez dawną, tajemniczą rasę istot. (Shore Leave) 2267 Kirk został pierwszym w Federacji kapitanem statku międzygwiezdnego, którego postawiono przed sądem polowym, potem, jak został oskarżony o spowodowanie śmierci komandora podporucznika Ben Finneya, archiwisty Enterprise. Obrońcą Kirka był wtedy Samuel T. Cogley, a oskarżycielem jego dawna ukochanaAreel Shaw. Proces odbył się w bazie gwiezdnej Starbase 11, prowadzony przez komodora Stonea. Kirk został uniewinniony po odkryciu, że Finney żyje, a swoją śmierć sfingował, by zaszkodzić Kirkowi. ( ) Data gwiezdna 2124.5 Enterprise został sterroryzowany przez samozwańczego generała Trelane (w stanie spoczynku), pana na Gothos". Mimo swej siły i wszystkich gróźb okazał się jedynie dzieckiem swego gatunku species, i to źle wychowanym. Data gwiezdna 3045.6. Kirk miał pierwszy kontakt z Hegemonia Gorn i Metronami. Ujrzawszy, że baza Federacji na Cestus III została zniszczona, a siły Gorn na nich czekały, Kirk nakazał, by Enterprise odpowiedział przemocą na przemoc, niszcząc statek Gorn. Oba statki znalazły się w przestrzeni Metronów. Ci, pokojowi lecz bardzo silni, przerwali ich wzajemny pościg i ogłosili, że obie strony sa dzikusami. Kirk i kapitan Gorn zostali zabrani ze swych statków na przystosowaną planetoidę i tam zmuszeni do walki przeciwko sobie. Przegrany miał zginąć razem z całą swoją załogą. Zwyciężył Kirk, ale odmówił zabicia Gorn. Metroni byli pod wrażeniem i pozwolili obu statkom odlecieć wolno. (Arena) Data gwiezdna 3141.9. Enterprise napotkał [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] .Stary statek przewoził grupę poprawionych genetycznie Augmentów z czasów ziemskich Wojen Eugenicznych uśpionych w kapsułach kriogenicznych Ich przywódca, Khan Noonien Singh, oczarował historyka pokładowego Enterprise dr Marla McGivers, obudził towarzyszy, i próbował przejąć statek – aż został powstrzymany przez Kirka. Szanując zdolności i upór Khana, Kirk zostawił Khana ani jego ludzi na planecie Ceti Alpha V, gdzie dawny tyran miał mieć szansę na stworzenie "nowego świata" nie zagrażając przy tym innym. (Space Seed) Data gwiezdna 3192.1. Enterprise trafił między dwie planety, Eminiar VII i Vendikar, prowadzące "cywilizowaną wojnę" przy użyciu komputerów, które obliczały straty i wyznaczały lisyę "ofiar", wysyłanych następnie do komór śmierci. Po tym, jak uznały Enterprise za cel i zadeklarowały, że załoga zginęła, Kirk zniszczył komputer Eminiaru, zmuszając strony do rozmów - lub prawdziwej wojny, która mogła je zniszczyć. (A Taste of Armageddon) Data gwiezdna 3196.1. Kirk, Spock, i McCoy dokonali odkrycia pierwszej znanej formy życia, opartej na krzemie, stworzenia rodzaju żeńskiego imieniem Horta , w kolonii górniczej Janus VI. (The Devil in the Dark) W początkach pierwszej wojny Federacyjno-Klingońskiej Kirk i Spock próbowali ochronić pozornie prymitywnych mieszkańców planety Organia i przekonać ich do przyjęcia ochrony Federacji protection. Gdy Kirk i Spock prowadzili partyzantkę przeciw klingońskim okupantom, Organianie porzucili swe humanoidalne formy i zainterweniowali, zmuszając ich do przerwania międzygwiezdnej wojny, i przyjęciaOrganiańskiego Traktatu Pokojowego. Organianie zapowiedzieli też, że niedługo Ziemianie i Klingoni zostana przyjaciółmi. (Errand of Mercy) Zaniepokojony długim milczeniem kolonii Deneva Kirk odkrył, że jego zamieszkały tam brat, George Samuel Kirk, został zabity przez nieznanego neuropasożyta a cała kolonia została opanowana przez te stworzenia, powodujące masowe szaleństwo. McCoy i Spock odkryli metodę zniszczenia tych stworzeń. (Operation -- Annihilate!) W tym czasie, w 2267 roku, Kirk ostatecznie awansował chorążego Pavel Chekova głównego nawigatora Enterprise's , na miejsce Gary Mitchella. (Catspaw|Where No Man Has Gone Before) Data gwiezdna 3372.7.Kirk zawrócił Enterprise z drogi na dyplomatyczną ceremonię na Altair IV , by dotrzeć na Vulcan . Chciał w ten sposób ratować swego pierwszego oficera przed niebezpiecznymi efektami pon farr , okresu godowego Wolkan. W obecności wolkańskiej dostojniczki, T'Pau, Kirk został zmuszony do uczestniczenia w ceremonialnej walce podczas uroczystości ślubnej Spocka. (Amok Time) Z powodu usterki transportera Enterprise zwiad ze statku zamienił się miejscami z analogicznym zwiadem, operującym we wszechświecie równoległym ("Mirror Universe"), gdzie UFP jest zastąpiona przez agresywne Imperium Terrańskie. Enterprise|NCC-1701 był tam dowodzony przez sadystyczną wersję kapitana Kirka, którego pierwszym oficerem był bezlitosny, brodaty Spock. (Mirror, Mirror) Wezwanie pomocy sprawiło, że Enterprise pospieszył na ratunek okaleczonemu Constellation|NCC-1017, prawie zniszczonemu przez starożytnego Zabójcę Planet. Po tym, jak niezrównoważony komodor Matthew Decker dokonał samobójczej akcji skradzionym promem Kirk skierował Constellation do wnętrza maszyny, detonując silniki i niszcząc urządzenie(The Doomsday Machine) Kirk, Spock i McCoy odkryli, że Zefram Cochrane, który odkrył napęd warp i zaginął 150 lat temu, żyje.Towarzysz , istota złożona z energii, utrzymywał go w stanie wiecznej młodości na nieznanej planetoidzie. Na prośbę Cochrane'a Kirk nie zanotował kordynat planetoidy. (Metamorphosis) Podczas wizytacji stacji naukowej na Gamma Hydra IV, nieznane promieniowanie dzikiej komety spowodowało, że Kirk i inni członkowie zwiadu zaczęli się gwałtownie starzeć. Komodor Stocker odsunął Kirk od dowodzenia statkiem do czasu, aż McCoy odkrył lek na chorobę. (The Deadly Years) 2268 Data gwiezdna 4523.6. Enterprise został wezwany do stacji Deep Space K-7, gdzie cierpliwość Kirka została wystawiona na ciężką próbę przez Klingonów, federacyjnego biurokratę oraz urocze, ale bardzo żarłoczne stworzonka, tribble. Kirk tego nie wiedział, ale jego akcja była obserwowana i rejestrowana przez Benjamin Sisko i załogę Defiant|NX-74205, przybyłego z 24go wieku przez tunel Bajoran Orb; Sisko zdobył nawet autograf Kirka (mimo że Kirk myślał , iż podpisuje rozkaz dzienny) i powiedział Kirkowi, że to był zaszczyt słuzyć razem z nim. (The Trouble with Tribbles; Trials and Tribble-ations) Kirk odkrył skażoną społeczność na Sigma Iotia II, oparta na wzorcu wojny gangów z Chicago roku 1920 i później. Początkowo był zdezorientowany, ale szybko pojął, co nalezy zrobić. Zjednoczył "gangi" pod wodza jednego "bossa", i Iotianie znaleźli się pod protektoratem Federacji. ({A Piece of the Action) thumb|Na [[Neural w 2268]] Data gwiezdna 4211.4. Kirk powrócił na Neural, miejsce jego pierwszego przydziału w Gwiezdnej Flocie. Okazało się, ze Klingoni zaczęli dostarczać prymitywnym mieszkańcom miast broń palną, nakłaniając ich do walki z sąsiadującymi góralami. Kirk zdecydował się wyposażyć górali w podobną broń, co nasili konflikt, ale postawi obie strony w takiej samej sytuacji. (A Private Little War) Ponieważ John Gill przestał nadsyłać raporty z misji obserwacyjnej na Ekos, Enterprise został wysłany tam w celu przeprowadzenia śledztwa. Kirk dowiedział się, że stary profesor wprowadził w życie ideę utopijnego faszyzmu i zapomniał o swej misji, tworząc nazistowskie państwo, które działało jednak inaczej, niż to sobie zaplanował. Kirk dotarł do Gilla na czas, by powstrzymać Ekos przed wojną z sąsiednią planetą Zeon, i był jedynym, który usłyszał ostatnie słowa Gilla, tuz przed jego śmiercią. (Patterns of Force) Data gwiezdna 4657.5. "Enterprise" został opanowany przez podróżników z Imperium Kelvan , galaktyka Andromeda, którzy za jego pomocą chcieli wrócić do domu. Enterprise, zmodyfikowany przez Kelvan, stał się pierwszym znanym statkiem Federacji, który pokonał barierę galaktyczną i na krótko opuścił Mleczną Drogę nim Kirk i jego ofdicerowie uzyskali przewagę nad Kelvanami i zawrócili do przestrzeni Federacji. (By Any Other Name) thumb|left|W romulańskiej charakteryzacji [[2268]] Data gwiezdna 5027.3. Zachowanie kapitana Kirka stało się irracjonalne i niezrozumiałe dla załogi, zwłaszcza, gdy nakazał wprowadzenie Enterprise do Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej . Trzy romulańskie statki zagroziły Enterprise, a Kirk i Spock zostali zmuszeni do spotkania z romulańska komandor na pokładzie jej statku. Kirk zaincenizował własną śmierć. Ten wybieg pozwolił Kirkowi, ucharakteryzowanemu chirurgicznie na Romulanina, przeniknąć na statek Romulan i ukraść generator kamuflażu. Przy użyciu tego urządzenia Enterprise zdołało osłonić się i uciec w przestrze ń Federacji, zabierając ze sobą schwytaną romulańską komandor. Cała operacja przeprowadzona była tak, by w razie jej niepowodzenia Federacja mogła odciąć się od niej i złożyć całą winę na Kirka. (The Enterprise Incident) Data gwiezdna 4842.6. Enterprise odkrył planetę Amerind planet, gdzie starożytna rasa, "Preservers", przeniosła indiańskie plemię wiele wieków temu. Odseparowany przypadkowo od swej druzyny Kirk uległ amnezji wskutek wypadku, a Spock był zmuszony zaprzestać poszukiwań i objąć dowództwo nad statkiem, by badać mozliwość odhylenia toru asteroidy, która miała uderzyć w w planetę. Przez kilka miesięcy Kirk był uważany za boga zwanego "Kirok" przez mieszkańców planety, i w tym czasie ożenił się z piękną Miramanee. Gdy Enterprise powrócił, a Kirk odzyskał pamięć, udało mu się aktywować tarcze ochronne planety, zostawione przez Starozytnych, i zniszczyć asteroidę. (The Paradise Syndrome) Data gwiezdna 5693.2. W pobliżu strefy Tholian Enterprise odkrył Defiant|NCC-1764, dryfujacy z martwą załogą na pokładzie, uwięziony w interfazie. Tholianski komandor Loskene zaprotestował przeciw przechodzeniu przez 'dawno zdobytą' strefę Tholian. Kirk zaginął w interfazie i został uznany za zmarłego. Między Enterprise a Tholianami dochodzi do wymiany ognia, a załogę ogarnia szaleństwo, związane z niestabilnościa przestrzenną. Drugi statekTholian dołącza do poprzedniego i oba zaczynają rozpinać sieć wokół Enterprise. Po tym, jak kilkoro członków załogi widziało widmo Kirka, podjęto akcję wydostania go z interfazy, którą następnie Enterprise wykorzystał, by uciec z pułapki Tholian. (The Tholian Web) 2269 Data gwiezdna 5221.3-5221.8: W 2269 Kapitan Kirk zgodnie z rozkazami Starfleet dowodził misją kartografowania gwiazd na zewnętrznym skraju zbadanej przestrzeni galaktyki. Po odebraniu przez U.S.S. Enterprise sygnału radiowego z kierunku martwej gwiazdy Questar M-17. Zdecydował zmienić kurs w kierunku sygnału. Po tym jak statek zbliżył się został złapany w grawitację gwiazdy. W celu ratowania statku kapitan zdecydował się na odwrócenie ciągu na pełnej mocy co nie dawało efektów. Następnie zdecydował się na wykonanie manewru przyspieszenie do zrównania. Manewr ten był jedyną szansą uratowania statku i wejście w orbitę gwiazdy. Manewr powiódł się i statek osiągnął prędkość orbitalną zajmując pozycję obok wykrytego w orbicie obcego statku. W celu uwolnienia statku z obszaru wpływu grawitacji gwiazdy, chciał wykorzystać efekt procy. Nie był pewien, czy statek posiadał wystarczającą ilość mocy, zlecił pierwszemu oficerowi Spock wykonanie koniecznych obliczeń do wykonania tego manewru. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na wrak, który był uwięziony podobnie jak Enterprise. Po wizualnych oględzinach stwierdził, że statek był uszkodzony. Zlecił zidentyfikowanie metalu i projektu statku, co nie dało żadnych efektów. Następnie zdecydował się na wysłanie misji zwiadowczej i postawienie transporter pokoju w stan gotowości. Po dostaniu się na obcy statek, kapitan porównał strukturę metalu do sieci przędzonej przez pająka. Skontaktował się z Porucznik Uhura na pokładzie Enterprise, czy nadal odbierała sygnał z statku. Sygnał zniknął. Jako środek bezpieczeństwa zlecił, żeby członkowie zespołu byli przez cały czas namierzani przez transporter. Badając wnętrze statku Kapitan stwierdził, że w porównaniu do istot, które zbudowały ten statek ludźmi i Vulcani byli prymitywnymi. Po dotarciu do inżynierii, Kirk zlecił wykonanie trikorder analizy, po czym próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Enterprise. Jednak to nie było możliwe z powodu interferencji. Zauważył, że coś opróżniło fazery. Następnie po dotarciu do mostka, gdzie obejrzeli zapisano wiadomość kapitana statku, która zawierała ostrzeżenie. Zobaczyli, że coś próbuje się dostać do pomieszczenia, a dookoła nich zaczyna wszystko wybuchać i zostają transportowani spowrotem na pokład Enterprise. Transporter Szef Kyle zauważył, że na pokład dostał się rodzaj zielonej mgły o czym natychmiast poinformował Kapitan. Natychmiast dostała do systemu wentylacji, drzwi i paneli kontrolnych. Oficerowie wracają na mostek, gdzie Kapitan otrzymał raport z ambulatorium oraz stanie statku. Zanim podjął jakiekolwiek działania, Kirk chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o obcym. Korzystając z ostrzeżenia obcego Kapitana, zlecił Scotty uzbroić urządzenie samozniszczenia w rdzeniu inżynierii. Kiedy dowiedział się o kłopotach w inżynierii, udał się tam i wezwał doktora. Na miejscu znaleźli Scott uwięzionego przez właz rdzenia. Rozkazał oficerowi naukowemu obejście systemów i otworzenie włazu. Co nie miało sensu, gdyż mechanizm zamarzł. Następnie zlecił jednemu z inżynierów użycie na włazie promieni tnących. Po chwili otrzymał raport, że coś aktywowało fazer baterie statku i po chwili został zniszczony obcy statek. Kapitan po konsultacji z Spock, zlecił wzniesienie nisko frekwencyjnych osłony dookoła konsoli nawigacyjnej podobnego do tego na obcym statku. Obca forma życia przejęła kontrolą nad statkiem i domagała się usunięcia osłony, żeby to wymusić użyła na kapitanie automatyczny system obrony mostka}automatycznego systemu obrony mostka. Domagała się również naprawy uszkodzonej kontroli napędu warp. Zlecił Scott, rozpoczęcie napraw naprawy i zainstalowanie kontroli pomocniczych. Kapitan skonsultował się z Spock na temat organizmu magnetycznego i czy będzie w stanie obliczyć w głowie, czy efekt procy wyrwie statek z orbity. Gdyż użycie komputera statku może zdradzić ich zamiary. Odpowiedź była pozytywna, jedna będzie musiał pomóc Scott. Kirk będąc świadomy zagrożenia jakie stanowiła forma życia i wyznaczenie kursu 036.231 do serca galaktyki. Po zakończeniu naprawy pomocniczej kontroli, Kapitan aktywował ją doprowadzając statek do zejścia z orbity w kierunku martwego słońca. Działania te przekonały wymusić na organizmie opuszczenie w statku. Kirk rozkazał aktywować napęd warp i statek opuszcza orbitę martwej gwiazdy. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Raport medyczny : Data gwiezdna 5221.8 Kapitan Kirk został kilkakrotnie porażony promieniem automatycznego systemu mostka, co mogło doprowadzić do tym czasowego zakłócenia systemów ciała. Brak stałych efektów, oficer powrócił do pełnego zdrowia. thumb|[[Garth z Izar w 2269]] Data gwiezdna 5718.3. Enterprise odwiedził federacyjny azyl na Elba II, gdzie dawny bohater Kirka, Kapitan Floty Garth z Izar został wysłany jako pacjent. Garth, którego sekretną bronią była metamorfoza komórkowa, miał zamiar uciec i dowodzić Enterprise, przyjąwszy postać. Spock odkrył, który z mężczyzn jest kapitanem, i Garth powrócił na rehabilitację. (Whom Gods Destroy) Data gwiezdna 5725.3. Enterprise odkrył społeczność bezcielesnych, energetycznych istot , będących duszami ostatnich 100 Zetarian. Poszukując form życia, które pozwoliłyby im znowu zyć, zabili oni opiekunów biblioteki Memory Alpha, strzegących federacyjnego archiwum wiedzy i nauki. (The Lights of Zetar) Data gwiezdna 5843.7. Od kilku dni załoga Enterprise zmaga się z niespodziewaną epidemią na statku. Szukając leku na planetoidzie Holberg 917G, Kirk napotkał Flinta, prawie nieśmiertelnego człowieka. Urodzony jako Akharin, w czwartym tysiącleciu BC na terenie ówczesnej Mezopotamii, Flint był później znany jako Solomon, Aleksander Wielki i Leonardo da Vinci, między innymi. Kirk zakochał się Rayna Kapec, sztucznej kobiecie, zbudowanej przez Flinta by dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa. Wiek później Ckapitan Janeway z Voyager wyraziła pewne wątpliwości na temat tego odkrycia. (Requiem for Methuselah; Concerning Flight) Data gwiezdna 5906.4. Enterprise zostało nawiedzone przez niezwykle realistyczna symulacje jednego z bohaterów Kirka, prezydenta USA Abraham Lincolna. Na powierzchni planety Excalbia, jej mieszkaniec, silikonid Excalbian odtworzył historyczne postacie: Suraka, Genghis Khana, Phillip Greena, Kahlessa i Zora. Kirk, Spock, Lincoln i Surak mieli z nimi walczyć po to, by Excalbianie mogli zrozumieć naturę dobra i zła. (The Savage Curtain) 2270 Po tym, jak frachtowiec został zaatakowany i zniszczony, USS Enterprise pochwycił orioński statek, który był za to odpowiedzialny. Ten incydent był końcem oficjalnej neutralności planety Orion. (The Pirates of Orion) Data gwiezdna 6063.4. Enterprise napotkał Kukulkana. Ten przyjazny obcy odwiedził juz kiedyś starożytne ziemskie cywilizacje, które skaził obcą zaawansowaną nauką i technologią. Kukulkan składał wizyty w takich krajach jak Egipt, Peru, gdzie odwiedzał kultury Majów i Azteków, i był tam uznawany za boga. (How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth) Na koniec pięcioletniej misji, w 2270 roku, Kirk nakazał skierować Enterprise kursem powrotnym na Ziemię. ( ; Q2) Podróże w czasie Kilka razy Kirk przedsiębrał podróże w czasie, sam, przez portal czasu albo z całą załogą Enterprise dzięki przyspieszeniu, które oferowała studnia grawitacyjna. Zgodnie z tym, co nakazywał Federacyjny Department Badań Czasu, Kirk, który czasem ignorował regulamin gdy uważał, że należy postąpić inaczej, niż nakazuje, siedemnaście razy dopuścił się pogwałcenia dyrektyw, czyli częściej niż ktokolwiek inny. (Trials and Tribble-ations) Podczas obserwacji lanety Psi 2000 podczas jej zniszczenia w 2266, Enterprise był w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie - z powodu wygaszenia silniuków zaczął spadac na planetę. Awaryjny "zimny restart" pozwolił uciec, ale rzucił załogę trzy dni wstecz. (The Naked Time) W roku 2267, po ucieczce ze studni grawitacyjnej, w którą ściągnęła go czarna gwiazda, Enterprise został ciśnięty w przestrzeń az do Ziemi z roku 1969. Gdy''Enterprise'' przechodził przez atmosferę, został zauważony przez myśliwiec odrzutowy należący do United States Air Force F-104 Starfighter, i rozpoznany jako UFO. Pilot myśliwca, John Christopher, został ściągnięty na pokład, ale jego samolod uległ zniszczeniu przez promień trakcyjny. Kirk i Sulu przesłali się do bazy wojskowej w Omaha, Nebraska by zniszczyć fotografie Enterprise's i zapisy rozmów z pilotem. Ajako metody powrotu do ich teraźniejszości użyto techniki lotu z maksymalnym przyspieszeniem warp dookoła słońca w celu uzyskania manewru znanego jako proca grawitacyjna, co pozwoliło odesłać Christophera w czas przed ściągnięciem go na pokład, a Enterprise - wrócić do własnych czasów (Tomorrow is Yesterday) thumb|left|[[Strażnik Wieczności]] W roku 2267, po zaobserwowaniu dystorsji czasowych, Enterprise odkrył ich źródło, którym okazał się Strażnik Wieczności. McCoy, cierpiacy na omamy wskutek przypadkowego zatrucia dużą dawką cordrazyny, wszedł w portal, zmieniając historię do tego stopnia, że Federacja i Enterprise wogóle nie zaistniały. Kirk i Spock podążając za McCoyem, znaleźli się w New York City z roku 1930go. Znalazłszy mieszkanie w zamian za pracę Kirk zakochał się w dziewczynie, kt ora zaoferowała im pomoc, ślicznej i dobrej Edith Keeler. Spock odkrył, że historyczny zapis śmierci Keeler został wymazany przez McCoya, i Kirk był zmuszony powstrzymać doktora od uratowania jej życia, co było ceną za naprawienie linii czasu. (The City on the Edge of Forever) W 2268 Kirk otrzymał rozkaz powtórzenia manewru procy grawitacyjnej, by zabrać Enterprise aż do roku 1968 w celu obserwacji historycznych. Wykrywszy tajemniczego agenta o nazwisku Gary Seven Kirk próbował powstrzymać go przed ingerencją, ale w końcu sam współpracował z nim by powstrzymac nuklearną wymianę ognia między USA a ZSRR. (Assignment: Earth) Wizyta na planecie Sarpeidon, której słońce miało przejść w Nową, zaowocowała odkryciem, ze jej mieszkańcy skryli się przed zagładą planety w jej przeszłości, przechodząc przez Atavachron portal czasowy. Niejaki Atoz błędnie wziął Kirka, Spocka, i McCoya za tubylców, i wysłał ich w przeszłość planety. (All Our Yesterdays) Kirk i Spock po raz drugi wykorzystali Strażnika Wieczności w roku 2269, podczas misji obserwaci początków oriońskiej cywilizacji. Po ich powrocie nikt oprócz Kirka nie rozpoznawał w Spocku pierwszego oficera''Enterprise''. Spock musiał wrócić na Vulcan w czasy swej młodości, by zapobiec śmierci samego siebie w dzieciństwie. Grając role prawie zapomnianego kuzyna który uratował jego życie podczas kahs-wan, wolkańskiej inicjacji, Spock przywrócił porządek czasu. (Yesteryear) :Zobacz też: Wielorybi Kryzys, Nexus Późniejsza kariera thumb|Jako [[admirał ok. 2272]] USS Enterprise wrócił na Ziemię w roku 2270. Sukces misji zaowocował awansowaniem Kirka do stopnia rear admirała i funkcją szef operacyjny Gwiezdnej Floty w kwaterze głównej w San Francisco przez następne dwa i pół roku. Kirk rekomendował Willard Deckera by zastąpił go jako kapitan Enterprise , gdy statek przechodził intensywna przebudowę w stoczni Floty w San Francisco ( ) We wszesnych latach 2270tych Ziemia znalazła sie w zagrożeniu wskutek zbliżania się obiektu V'Ger, energetycznej chmury asymilującej informacje z obiektów niszczonych po drodze. Jedynym statkiem , który mógł ją przechwycić, był Enterprise, już przebudowany, ale wciąż oczekujący na sprawdzenie układów. Po wypowiedzi admirała Nogura że najlepszym człowiekiem do poprowadzenia misji jest Kirk, zabrał on Enterprise z doku, przyjmujac znowu rangę kapitana na czas trwania misji. Decker przyjął oddanie Kirkowi dowodzenia jako obrazę i pomyłkę, argumentując, że pracował za biurkiem i nie zna nowego oprogramowania statku, jednak dodał, że wypełni swą służbę i pozostanie na statku jako pierwszy oficer. Ścigana jednostka okazała się dwudziestowieczną sondą Voyager VI , wystrzeloną przez NASA, wyp[osażoną w wielką moc i zdolność do samonaprawy. Kirk zgodził się na życzenie Deckera, by ten mógł połączyć się z V'Ger''em przez zjednoczenie ze swa dawną miłością, Ilia, obecnie częścią systemu ''V'Ger's jego mechaniczną osobowością w ludzkim ciele. Zjednoczenie zaowocowało narodzeniem nowej, nieznanej formy życia. ( ) Admirał Kirk komenderował Enterprise przez całe lata siedemdziesiąte Kirk odszedł z Gwiezdnej Floty (albeit briefly) w 2281 z powodów osobistych. ( ) :Zobacz też: Ambiguities Gniew i przebudzenie Khana [[Plik:Khan!!!.jpg|thumb|"KHAN!!!"]] Kirk powrócił do Gwiezdnej Floty w roku 2284 i zajął stanowisko w admiralicji, między innymi nadzorując szkolenie kadetów. The lack of a center seat gnawed at him, until he began to express discontent in his latest posting. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja powrotu w przestrzeń kosmiczną na pokładzie jego ukochanego statku, zjawił się na pokładzie "Enterprise", obecnie dowodzonego przez, kapitana Spocka, jako obserwator lotu szkoleniowego. Khan Noonien Singh ucioekl z odosobnienia na Ceti Alpha V ukradłszy statek Reliant, przewożącu urządzenie znane jako Genesis ze stacji kosmicznej Regula I Zaalarmowany wezwaniem od dr. Carol Marcus, Enterprise zmienił kurs by przeprowadzić śledztwo, a Spock deferred przekazał dowodzenie admirałowi Kirkowi. Spotkanie ze starym wrogiem było dla Kirka wstrząsającym przeżyciem, podobnie jak poznanie syna, Davida Marcusa i śmierć najlepszego przyjaciela, Spocka. ( ) Kirk powrócił na Ziemię w roku 2285 , ale był to smutny powrót. Wciąż przeżywał stratę Spocka deeply, a w dodatku McCoy zaczął zdradzać objawy choroby umysłowej. Planując wrócić po reperacji uszkodzonego w bitwie statku na planetę Genesis Kirk został zdruzgotany wiadomością od dowódcy Floty Admirała Morrowa , że Enterprise zostanie złomowany. Ambasador Sarek uświadomił Kirkowi, że katra Spocka przetrwała w ciele McCoya. Starsi oficerowie z dawnej załogi przyłączyli się do Kirka, zawiązując spisek w celu uratowania McCoya i kradzieży Enterprise z ziemskiego doku kosmicznego. Ich nadrzędnym celem było zabranie ciała Spocka z planety Genesis i dostarczenie go na Vulcan razem z jego katra. W pobliżu Genesis "Enterprise został zaatakowany przez klingoński Bird-of-Prey i unieruchomiony. Po włączeniu sekwencji autodestrukcji, Kirk i jego załoga opuścili statek. Enterprise uległ zniszczeniu, a wraz z nim Klingoni, którzy weszli na pokład. Odnalazłszy zreanimowane przez Genesis ciało Spocka, Kirk skierował przejęty przez niego "Bird-of-Prey" na Vulcan, gdzie ciało i "katra" Spocka zostały połączone. ( ) Po spędzeniu trzech miesięcy na Vulcanie Kirk i jego załoga wrócili (na pokładzie Bird-of-Prey przemianowanego na [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]) na Ziemię, by stawić czoła oskarżeniu o złamanie dziewięciu punktów regulaminu Gwiezdnej Floty. Gdy byli w podróży, do Ziemi zbliżała się tajemnicza sonda , posługująca się jako systemem komunikacji wielorobim "śpiewem". W odpowiedzi na planetarne wezwanie pomocy i zorientowawszy się co do rodzaju wyzwania, Kirk użył efektu procy, by zabrać Bounty wstecz, aż do roku 1986, do San Francisco. Z pomocą oceanobiologa dr. Gillian Taylor, Kirk zabrał dwa wieloryby George i Gracie i wrócił z nimi do roku 2286. By przygotować wieloryby do odpowiadania sondzie, Kirk redeemed Humanity's extinction of a sentient species, i ocalił Ziemię przed niewyobrażalną katastrofą. ( ) USS Enterprise-A thumb|[[Kapitan Enterprise|NCC-1701-A|-A w 2293]] Po sprawie "wielorybiej sondy" prezydent federacji oświadczył Kirkowi "Na zawsze będziemy pana dłużnikami". W świetle jego bohaterstwa wszystkie zarzuty przeciw załodze zostały wycofane, ale jeden, wobec samego Kirka, utrzymano w mocy: nieposłuszeństwo wobec rozkazów wyższych oficerów. Karą była stała degradacja do rangi kapitana i powrót do dawngo obowiązku wobec Federacji, z którego wywiązywał się najlepiej: dowodzenia statkiem. Na jego cześć nowy statek klasy Constitution został przechrzczony na , i dany mu pod komendę a roku 2286. Kirk dowodził ''Enterprise-A przez następne siedem lat. ( )'' Ponieważ Enterprise-A nie był jeszcze całkiem gotowy, Kirk wypoczywał w parku Yosemite National Park a z nim Spock i McCoy, gdy Montgomery Scott zgłosił problemy techniczne. Odpoczynek został przerwany po tym, jak przyrodni brat Spocka, Sybok, zajął z małą armią planetę Nimbus III i porwał ambasadorów Federacji, Klingonu i Romulan. Kirk i Enterprise-A odpowiedzieli na wezwanie. Większość załogi Kirka uległa wpływowi Syboka i przyłączyła się do jego poszukiwań "Boga", kierując statek przez Wielką Barierę do legendarnej planety Sha Ka Ree. Istota , która nią władała, objawiła złe zamiary, więżąc ich. Sybok podjął z nią walkę, dając Enterprise-A okazję do ucieczki. ( ) Kirk był u szczytu kariery w 2293 roku, gdy Enterprise-A została przydzielona jako eskorta klingońskiego Kanclerza Gorkon, udającego się na Ziemię na rokowania pokojowe. Kirk sprzeciwiał się inicjatywie pokojowej, negocjowanej przez Spocka, a juz specjalnie wyznaczonej mu przez Federację roli gałązki oliwnej. Kronos One, na pokładzie którego znajdowali się przedstawiciele Federacji i Klingonu, został zaatakowany - wyglądało na to, że ata przyszedł ze strony Enterprise-A. Podczas ostrzału zginął Gorkon. Kirk i McCoy zostali aresztowani przez Klingonów, którzy oskarżyli ich o morderstwo Gorkona, i skazali na dożywotnie ciężkie roboty na więziennej asteroidzie Rura Penthe. Łamiąc rozkazy i traktat Spock zabrał Enterprise-A w przestrzeń Klingonu, by ich znaleźć i uratować. Po zwycięstwie nad generałem Chang podczas walki o Khitomer, Kirk uratował prezydenta Federacji przed zamachowcem, i historyczna konferencja na Khitomer mogła trwać. Po ostatniej wyprawie szlakiem "druga gwiazda na prawo, i prosto aż do rana", ''Enterprise-A został wycofany, a Kirk odszedł z Gwiezdnej Floty na zawsze. ( )'' Nexus Wkrótce po odejściu na emeryturę Kirk dołączył do swych przyjaciół, Montgomery Scotta i Pavel Chekova as jako honorowy gość kapitana John Harriman w dziewiczej podróży nowego statku klasyExcelsior Enterprise|NCC-1701-B|-B. The event, featuring a media frenzy surrounding Kirk, was little more than a ceremonial cruise, as the Enterprise-B nie był jeszcze w pełni gotowy. Wkrótce po starcie statek odebrał wezwanie pomocy od statku klasy Whorfin transportującego uchodźców z El Aurian, uwięzionego w dystorsji zwanej Nexus. Dzięki radom Kirka, i przy pomocy Scottyego i Chekova, misja ratunkowa częściowo się powiodła, ale Enterprise-B został schwytany przez pole grawimetryczne Nexusa. Odrzyciwszy ofertę Harrimana, by przejął dowództwo, Kirk zmodyfikował deflektor statku, co pomogło mu wyrwać się z pola, ale za późno, by uniknąć drugiego wstrząsu pola secondary hull. Kirk zaginął i został uznany za martwego. thumb|Ostatni oddech Kirka Wydarzenia z roku 2371 ujawniły, że Kirk pozostał w Nexus żywy, choć nie wyrwał się stamtą przez następne 78 lat. Odkryty przez kapitana Jean-Luc Picarda z Enterprise|NCC-1701-D|-D, Kirk zgodził się na opuszczenie idyllicznego, ale niesatysfakcjonującego życia w Nexus, by pomóc Picardowi powstrzymac niebezpiecznego naukowca, Tolian Sorana przed zniszczeniem systemu Veridian. Jak Kirk wyjasnił Picardowi, głównym powodem, dla którego zawsze wracał do dowodzenia Enterprise było to, że jedynie tam Kirk mógł coś zmienić, i doradził Picardowi, by odmawiał wszystkiego, co Gwiezdna Flota zaproponuje mu w zamian za Enterprise, bo straci wtedy mozliwość zmienienia czegokolwiek we wszechświecie. Kirk poświęcił życie, by ratować mieszkańców Veridian IV, oraz załogę Enterprise-D. Jego ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane do Picarda, brzmiały, "To było... zabawne. O rany...". ( ) Kapitan Picard pogrzebał Kirka pod prostym, kamiennym usypiskiem na jednej z gór Veridian III, tak jak został pogrzebany jego przyjaciel, Gary Mitchell, 106 lat wcześniej. ( ; ) Intelekt i osobowość thumb|left|Brutalna osobowość Kirka, [[2266]] Po tym, jak w 2266, uszkodzony transporter rozszczepił jego osobowość na dwie, Kirk był zmuszony stawić czoło prawdzie o sobie, jako o istocie posiadającej mroczną i agresywną stronę. (The Enemy Within) Połowa jego natury, o czym Kirk odtąd wiedział, była melancholijna i słaba, niezdolna do podjęcia decyzji: gdy był na pokładzie statku, marzył o prostym życiu; (The Naked Time) gdy był gdziekolwiek indziej, tęsknił za Enterprise. (2) Jego brutalna połowa cieszyła się z możliwości pobicia Finnegana (Shore Leave) i z prowokowania Spocka, (This Side of Paradise) , kryła w środku nienawiść do Klingonów i oczywistą satysfakcję z sytuacji, gdy mógł nakazać wystrzelenie torped fotonowych. ( ) Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Khanem Kirk zauważył, "We Humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Appalling, but there, nevertheless". (Space Seed) Giętkość jego natury była jedną z poważniejszych przyczyn jego sukcesu. Umiał dostosować się do gangsterskiego modelu kultury Iotian, jak podjąć i przeprowadzić decyzję zniszczenia komputerów wojennych na Eminiar VII. (A Piece of the Action|A Taste of Armageddon) Kirk miał silne zasady moralne i był oddany bez reszty Federacji. Większość swego życia spędził w jej służbie i obronie jej ideałów. Wielokrotnie ryzykował życie, wliczajac w to jegofinałowy akt poświęcenia na Veridian III. Jego wiara we własne ideały czasami skłaniała go do własnej interpretacji rozkazów, a nawet nieposłuszeństwa wobec nich. ( ; ) Kirk był zafascynowany historią i kulturą swej ojczyzny, szczególnie westernami i życiem swego bohatera, Abraham Lincolna. Rozpoznawszy dokument państwowy na lustrzanej planecie Omega IV, wyrecytował z pamięci preambułę Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jego wiedza o historii przodków służyła mu pomocą w wielu akcjach. Podczas podróży w przeszłość Ziemi lub na planetach równoległych Kirk mógł dostosowac się do miejscowych praw i obyczajów. (Spectre of the Gun|The Savage Curtain|The Omega Glory|The City on the Edge of Forever|A Piece of the Action) Był charyzmatycznym, odnoszącym sukcesy przywódcą. Zawsze mógł też liczyć na lojalność oficerów, którzy budowali swa karierę pod jego komendą. Trzon jego załogi ryzykował karierę i życie na jego wezwanie, kradnąć wraz z nim Enterprise i wyruszajac w misję, mającą na celu ocalenie ich towarzysza, Spocka. Dowodzący z jego rozkazu Hikaru Sulu sprzeciwił mu się, dokonując próby uwolnienia jego i McCoya z klingońskiego więzienia a potem przybywając Kirkowi na pomoc podczas Bitwy o Khitomer. Po rematerializacji i uwolnieniu Montgomery Scotta z pętli transportera w 2369 roku, pierwszą myślą starego inżyniera było, że to Kirk zabrał Enterprise z of mothballs i przybył mu na ratunek. (3; Flashback; ; Relics) thumb|left|Dokonywanie napraw w [[2267]] Poza umiejętnościami dowódczymi Kirk wykazywał się złożoną wiedzą o systemach statków gwiezdnych. Gdy Ben Finney sabotował Enterprise tak, że ten stracił orbitę nad Starbase 11 w 2267, Kirk był w stanie samodzielnie dokonać niezbędnych napraw w tubie Jefferiesa. Podczas zagrożenia przez Maszynę Zagłady Kirk zabrał Scottyego i jego ekipę na ratunek Constellation|NCC-1017, gdzie odzyskano dość mocy i funkcji kontrolujących, by sam mógł wprowadzić nastawiony na przeciążenie pojazd w gardło maszyny. W kilku okazjach Kirk doprowadził wrogą aparaturę do samozagłady, podając im paradoksalne dane Po gruntownym remoncie Enterprise's w poczatkach lat siedemdziesiątych Kirk nie chciał się przyznać, że nie zna nowego systemu, co nadrobił w następnych latach. Jego ostatnia akcja w 2293 była zakończona sukcesem przeróbka systemów tarcz Enterprise-B, co ocaliło statek przed zniszczeniem przez Nexus. (Court Martial|The Doomsday Machine; ; ) Taktyka Kirk przeszedł do historii jako odkrywca i geniusz taktyczny. W kilku pamietnych misjach Kirk użył USS Enterprise jako efektywnej broni wojennej. W 2269 roku symulacyjny Abraham Lincoln był zaskoczony tym, że Kirk jest gotów do ataku, nawet gdy jest on niemożliwy. Zapytał Kirka, "Pije pan whisky?" Kirk odpowiedział, "Okazyjnie. Czemu pan pyta?" Lincoln odpowiedział, "Ponieważ pana cechy s ą dokładnie takie, jak innego człowieka, którego bardzo podziwiam, generała Granta." W 2379 roku, Enterprise-E użył w bitwie wielu manewrów nazwanych imieniem Kirka, w tym evasive maneuver "schemat epsilon Kirka ". (The Savage Curtain; ) By uniknąć walki, lub utrzymać przzeciwnika z daleka tak długo, by mieć czas na przejęcie inicjatywy, Kirk czasem 'bluffował' or lied his way through a parley. W dwócz przypadkach Kirk użył podstępu zwanego "corbomite gambit". (The Corbomite Maneuver|The Deadly Years) Pokonał Khana raczej sprytem niż salwa z fazerów podczas ich spotkania w 2285 roku. (2) Jego kapitulacja przed Krugem była podstępem, mającym na celu ściągnięcie klingońskiej załogi na pokład Enterprise przed nastąpieniem nakazanej przez niego autodestrukcji statku. (3) Być może najbardziej widowiskową akcją Kirka, mająca na celu zmylenie wroga, było to, co przedsięwziął w celu zdobycia generatora kamuflażu bezpośrednio na statku Romulan w 2268 roku. (The Enterprise Incident) Romulańska inwazja w przestrzeń Federacji w 2266 roku zmusiła Kirka do podjęcia zabawy w kotka i myszkę z romulańskim komandorem, w którym znalazł godnego przeciwnika. Romulański Bird-of-Prey mógł stawać się niewidoczny, a był wyposażony w torpedy plazmowe, które nieomal unieruchomiły Enterprise. Obaj kapitanowie używali podobnych sztuczek, pozorując większe uszkodzenia, niz mieli w istocie. Kirk mógł podejść bliżej do Romulan, powtarzając ich ruchy, co sprawiało wrażenie, że "Enterprise" jest "duchem" sensorów. Na koniec, kryjąc się w ogonie komety, Kirk zdołał unieruchomić statek Romulan. Przed nakazaniem autodestrukcji romulański kapitan powiedział, że w innych okolicznościach on i Kirk mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi (Balance of Terror) W 2267 roku Kirk napotkał Constellation|NCC-1017, ciężko uszkodzony i dryfujący w przestrzeni, jedynie z komodorem Matt Deckerem na pokładzie. Constellation został zaatakowany przez wielką, starożytną maszynę, i załoga została ewakułowana na pobliska planetę, którą Zabójca Planet zniszczył i pożarł. Kirk nakazał uratowanie Constellation a Decker został wysłany na Enterprise. Po powrocie Maszyny Zagłady niezrównoważony Decker przejął komendę nad Enterprise, nakazując bezcelowy atak. Kirk zdołał odzyskać mozliwość manewrowania Constellation na tyle, by zdołać podejść do urządzenia. Decker został odsunięty, ale uciekł skradzionym promem i skierował go wprost w gardziel machiny, ginąc przy tym. Zainspirowany przez tę szaloną próbę Kirk skierował Constellation w gardło machiny, doprowadzając do detonacji antymaterii i niszcząc urządzenie. (The Doomsday Machine) [[Plik:USSReliantDisabled.jpg|thumb| Uszkodzony Reliant 2285 rok]] Teksty pisane podają przykłady na umiejętności Kirka w stawianiu czoła lepiej uzbrojonym niż "Enterprise" oponentom, tak jak USS Reliant, statek klasy Miranda dowodzony przez superczłowieka Khan Noonien Singha podczas Bitwy w Mgławicy Mutara (actually a series of two successive engagements) w 2285 roku. Kirk przyznał, że został "złapany ze spuszczonymi spodniami", ale odwołał się do swego długoletniego doświadczenia i znajomości egomaniackiej psychiki Khana, by podjąć niebezpieczną grę i wygrać, choć stało sie to wielkim kosztem osobistym. ( ) Klingoni uważali Kirka za godnego przeciwnika. Legendarny Kor, sfrustrowany interwencją Organian uniemożliwiającą mu walkę z Kirkiem w 2267, zauważył ze złością i żalem "byłaby pełna chwały". Kapitan Klaa wierzył, że pokonanie Kirk uczyni go największym wojownikiem w galaktyce, w 2287 roku. Generał Chang rozkoszował się swym atakiem na Kirka podczas zmagań, których areną była Bitwa o Khitomer, nim stracił przewagę. (Errand of Mercy; ; ). Urazy psychiczne i traumy Jako chłopiec Kirk był świadkiem masakry 4,000 kolonistów na Tarsus IV. (The Conscience of the King) Cierpiąc z powodu skutków zainfekowania czynnikiem PSI 200 w 2266, Kirk skarżył się głośno na ciężar odpowiedzialności, i cenę, jaką płaci za bycie dowódcą Enterprise: "ten statek... Ja daje, on bierze. Zabiera całe życie. Odejdę." Jednak na koniec mówi, wprost do "Enterprise", "Nigdy cię nie stracę... nigdy." (The Naked Time) Kirk nauczył się czegoś ważnego o swej naturze podczas usterki transportera w 2266. Kirk został wtedy rozszczepiony na dwie istoty, jedną łagodną i bierną, a drugą brutalną i namiętną. Gdy były rozdzielone, istnienie obu było zagrożone. (The Enemy Within) thumb|left|Torturowany w [[2266]] W kolonii karnej Tantalus w 2266 roku, doktor Tristan Adams użył neutralizatora neuronowego, by torturować Kirka. Urządzenie opróżniało umysł ofiary z myśli, pozostawiając go otwartym na wszelkie sugestie. Adams użyl go, by wmówić Kirkowi miłość do Dr. Helen Noel, i wywołać silny ból na myśl o jej odejściu. Kirk był dość silny, by oprzeć się działaniu urządzenia. (Dagger of the Mind) thumb|James Kirk uwięziony w ciele Janice Lester Pod euforycznym wpływem pyłków rośliny z Omicron Ceti III, w 2267 roku, cała załoga Enterprise podniosła bunt i opuściła statek, udając się na planetę. Kirk uległ jej wpływowi jako ostatni, ale jego podświadomy opór wobec idei opuszczenia statku wywołał w nim gniew i zniszczył efekt zainfekowania. (This Side of Paradise) Podczas drugiego spotkania z gazową istotą, zbudowaną głównie z dikironium w 2267 roku, Kirk ponownie doświadczył poczucia winy za to, co stało się podczas pierwszego spotkania, na pokładzie Farragut|. Z powodu obsesji na punkcie zniszczenia tego stworzenia McCoy i Spock zakwestionowali stan emocjonalny Kirka. Przy pomocy synaswego dawnego dowódcy, chorążego Garrovicka, Kirk zwabił stworzenie w pułapkę na planecie Tycho IV, i zniszczył je bombą z antymaterii. (Obsession) Kirk dwa razy dosłownie wyszedł z siebie. Raz, gdy jego umysł został uwięziony w kuli, w 2268 roku, a jego ciało przejęła starożytna istoa o imieniu Sargon. Drugi raz, gdy była narzeczona, Dr. Janice Lester, użyła starodawnej techniki Obcych, by zamienić się z Kirkiem ciałami w 2269 roku. (Return to Tomorrow|Turnabout Intruder) W 2287 roku wolkański renegat Sybok zaofiarował Kirkowi okazję do 'uwolnienia od bólu', co zademonstrował wobec Spocka i McCoya. Kirk gniewnie odrzucił ofertę, twierdząc "POTRZEBUJĘ swego bólu!". ( ) Witalność Dla wymagań kariery Kirka było niezbędne znakomite zdrowie, nad którym czuwałby Dr. McCoy. Kirk uprawiał ćwiczenia i sparring z członkami załogi w siłowni Enterprise.. Kwartalne badania sprawności fizycznej potwierdzały jego świetną kondycję. Mimo to zdarzalo mu sie przybrać kilka funtów na wadze od czasu do czasu. Gdy tylko Dr. McCoy zauważył, ze tak sie stało, ordynował kapitanowi natychmiastową zmianę diety. (Charlie X|The Corbomite Maneuver) Kirk spędził wielką część swego życia na pokładzie statku, i niechętnie schodził na ląd, by wypocząć. Gdy odszedł z Floty, zamieszkał w górskiej chacie i uprawiał konne przejażdżki na swym wierzchowcu. Jego towarzyszem był również pies,Wielki Dane. Po powrocie do Gwiezdnej Floty Kirk sprzedał ten dom. Wyzwania, które sobie stawiał, mogły kosztować go życie, jak podczas wspinaczki na górę El Capitan w Yosemite National Park na Ziemi. ( ; ) Styl walki thumb|Styl walki Kirka thumb|Kirk używa technik judo Sposób dowodzenia Kirka stawiał go często twarzą w twarz z wrogami, czego rezultatem bywała bezpośrednia walka wręcz. Jego ulubioną techniką było uderzenie kantem dłoni w szyję przeciwnika, zapasy i chwyty dżudo, a nawet kopnięcia z wyskoku. Umiał pokonać w ten sposób strażników i ochronę swych wrogów. Umiał nurkować i skakać z wysokości, nie gardził tez strzelaniem z fazera, gdy było to konieczne. Typowym przykładem stylu walki Kirka jest to, co wydarzyło się w 2265 roku na powierzchni Delta Vega, gdy próbował zabić swego przyjaciela Gary Mitchella, (Where No Man Has Gone Before), albo wtedy, gdy walczył z oriońskim szpiegiem Thelevem, przy użyciu kombinacji zapasów i dżudo, (Journey to Babel) i gdy użył dźudo, by rozbroić Redjaca, istotę, która przybrała postać Hengista. (Wolf in the Fold) Od czasu do czasu Kirk bywał pokonany przez silniejszego przeciwnika, i musiał zdać się na pomoc załogi lub po prostu łut szczęścia. Walcząc z kapitanem Gorn w 2267 roku odniósł poważną kontuzję i zdołał przechylić szalę na swoję korzyść jedynie dzięki skonstruowaniu prymitywnej wyrzutni pocisków z dostępnych materiałów. W 2254 roku i potem w 2267, walczył z Mugatu na Neural. Gdy został zaatakowany przez starożytnego androida imieniem ancient Ruk na Exo III w 2266 roku był właściwie bezradny. (Arena|A Private Little War|What Are Little Girls Made Of?) Na Planecie Wypoczynku ,w 2267 roku, Kirk był wstrząśnięty widokiem Finnegana, swego dręczyciela z okresu studiów w Academii. Mimo że był on jedynie rodzajem materialnej iluzji, Kirk dał się ponieść emocjom i walczyli ze sobą do upadłego. Być może była to najdłuższa walka na pięści w jego życiu, ale też najbardziej satysfakcjonująca. (Shore Leave) Trzykrotnie zdarzyło się, że Kirk walczył ze swym pierszym oficerem Spockiem, gdy półWolkanin tracił kontrolę nad swymi emocjami. Uderzony celem otrzeźwienia go w 2266 roku Spock odpowiedział ciosem, który posłał Kirka na stół. W 2267 roku, celowo doprowadzony do wściekłości, Spock pobił swego kapitana w hali transportu i w ostatniej sekundzie odzyskał kontrolę nad soba, by nie rozbić mu głowy. Gorączka krwi na którą zapadł podczas pon farr w 2267 uczyniła go tak niebezpiecznym w rytualnej walce koon-ut-kal-if-fee , że doktor McCoy upozorował śmierć Kirka, by Spock nie zdążył go zabić. (The Naked Time|This Side of Paradise|Amok Time) Kirk stale doskonalił swą technikę. Będąc świadkiem, jak walczy Hikaru Sulu na Phylos w 2269 roku, poprosił Sulu o udzielanie mu lekcji, póki sam nie będzie tego umiał (The Infinite Vulcan) Choroby i kontuzje Gdy Enterprise przewoził ambasadorów różnych planet na konferencję Babel w 2267 roku, Kirk został ugodzony noze w lewe płuco przez oriońskiego szpiega ucharakteryzowanego na Andorianina. (Journey to Babel) thumb|left|Kirk raniony przez oriońskiego szpiega Podczas wizyty na planecie Gamma Hydra IV, Kirk,Spock, Dr. McCoy, i Scotty zostali wystawieni na radiację przelatującej niedaleko komety. To spowodowało u nich przyspieszone starzenie. Standardowa terapia hyronaliną była nieskuteczna. Spock, siostra Chapel, i Dr. Janet Wallace opracowali nowy lek, bazujący na staromodnej adrenalinie , który uleczył Kirka i resztę, w sam czas, by kapitan znów mógł przejąć dowodzenie i ocalić Enterprise przed atakiem Romulan. (The Deadly Years) We wcześniejszym okresie życia Kirk zaraził się i prawie umarł wskutek vegańskiego zapalenia opon mózgowych. Choć został uleczony, wirus pozostał w jego krwi. W końcu roku 2268, rząd planet Gideon podjął próbę wykorzystania tego organizmu do kontroli liczby populacji na ich przeludnionej planecie. (The Mark of Gideon) Kirk nabawił się alergii na Retinax V;w jej rezultacie używał czasem staromodnych soczewek do korekcji dalekowzroczności. ( ) Relacje osobiste Przyjaźnie Jako towarzyski, łatwo nawiązujący kontakty człowiek, Kirk miał wielu przyjaciół, począwszy od górala Tyree do Admirała Floty Harry Morrowa. Tych, którzy byli mu naprawdę bliscy, było jednak niewielu, w tym Spock, Leonard McCoy i Gary Mitchell. Grupa utalentowanych oficerów, którzy towarzyszyli mu podczas pierwszej misji pięcioletniej na Enterprise, zawsze była na jego wezwanie, i stanowiła integralną część jego kariery i jego sukcesów zawodowych, a nawet życia prywatnego.. Spock thumb|Trzej przyjaciele w [[2267 roku]] Kirk prawdopodobnie spotkał swego oficera naukowego Spocka, pół Ziemianina, pół Wolkana, dopiero gdy odziedziczył dowództwo statku "Enterprise" po kapitanie Pike'u w 2265 roku. Po śmierci Gary'ego Mitchella Kirk zaczął doceniać chłodną, logiczną analizę faktów, dokonywaną przez Spocka jako przeciwwagę dla swej intuicyjnej, impulsywnej natury. Ich wzajemna relacja zaważyła na całym życiu Kirka. Gdy Edith Keeler mówiła o miejscu Spocka na tym świecie, ujęła to tak, "Pan? U jego boku. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie." ( ) Ta przyjaźń rozwijała się i rosła, mimo że kilka incydentów mogło ją zniszczyć. Zatrucie czynnikiem PSI 2000, któremu załoga Enterprise uległa w 2266 roku, doprowadziło do starcia między Kirkiem a jego pierwszym oficerem. Potrzebując Spocka w krytycznym momencie Kirk znalazł go zupełnie rozstrojonego, żałującego, że nigdy nie umiał okazać miłości swej matce. Próbując doprowadzić go do przytomności Kirk uderzył go w twarz. Reakcją Spocka było niespodziewane wyznanie "Jim, ja wstydzę się naszej przyjaźni." Ponownie uderzony Spock odpowiedział tym samym, posyłając Kirka aż za stół. ( ) Spock współczuł Kirkowi, gdy transporter rozszczepił jego osobowość na dwie przeciwstawne. Odniósł się przy tym do własnych problemów z wolkańską i ludzką połową "zdominowana... zawsze w stanie wojny z tą drugą". Spock uważał, że Kirk może przeżyć jedynie jako całość, i ponaglał go do połączenia się z drugą, złą i okrutną częścią osobowości kapitana. ( ) Gdy Kirk odkrył, że emocje negatywne są kluczem do przeciwdziałania efektom zatrucia pyłkami. Które rozsiewała roślina Omicron, jego pierwszym krokiem do odzyskania załogi był przyprawienie Spocka o furię. Wiedząc, że wolkańska siła fizyczna może być dla niego groźna, Kirk uzbroił się w metalową rurę. Nazwany "elfem z nadczynnością tarczycy" i oskarżony, że powinien "być w cyrku, w klatce obok chłopca o psim pysku", Spock rzeczywiście stracił panowanie nad sobą i omal nie zabił Kirk, nim odzyskał samokontrolę. ( ) W roku 2267 Spock uległ pon farr, wolkańskiemu cyklowi godowemu, i zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Kirk nazwał Spocka "najlepszym pierwszym oficerem we Flocie" i "przybocznym, którego nie chce utracić"" gdy poprosił go o wyjaśnienie powodów tego zachowania. Dołączywszy do niego na Vulcanie podczas ceremonii ślubnej, Kirk został wciągnięty przez T'Pring w zwyczajowy schemat i zmuszony do walki na śmierć i życie ze Spockiem. McCoy, który wiedział, że Kirk jest w niebezpieczeństwie, sfingował jego śmierć za pomocą odpowiedniego specyfiku, a do małżeństwa nie doszło. Spock, przekonany, że zabił swego kapitana, był wstrząśnięty, widząc Kirka żywego, i to do tego stopnia, że krzyknął: "JIM!". ( ) Sposób, w jaki Kirk starał się zrozumieć Spocka ,uległ znaczącej przemianie we wszechświecie równoległym, odwiedzonym podczas awarii transportera w roku 2267. Gdy drużyna Kirka przygotowywała się do powrotu do ich własnego wszechświata, Kirk poddał w wątpliwość rolę mirror-Spocka w faszystowskim Imperium Terrańskim, i powiedział mu "Jeden człowiek może wszystko zmienić". Mirror-Spock miał te słowa na uwadze, gdy zaczął walkę o dominację i reformowanie Imperium, co miało drastyczne konsekwencje. ( ; ) Gdy Kirk podczas akcji ratunkowej został uwięziony w interfazie w przestrzeni Tholian, Spock nakazał utrzymanie pozycji Enterprise do czasu, aż uda się go odnaleźć, wbrew niebezpieczeństwu ze strony Tholian i destrukcyjnej natury lokalnej przestrzeni. Po uznaniu kapitana za martwego Spock i McCoy odsłuchali 'ostatnie rozkazy', przygotowane przez Kirka. Nalegał on, by Spock używał swej wolkańskiej dyscypliny i logiki, ale słuchał też głosu wewnętrznej intuicji. Kirk wierzył, że Spock ma najlepsze kwalifikacje, by podejmować decyzje, nalegał jednak, by w razie wątpliwości zasięgał on rady McCoya. ( ) Kirk powiedział kiedyś kapitanowi Garthowi, że on i Spock są "braćmi". Spock powiedział tylko, że "Kapitan używa przenośni, i jest pod wpływem emocji, ale to, co mówi, jest logiczne i zgadzam się z tym." ( ) Pod koniec "misji pięcioletniej" Enterprise's, podczas której tracił czasem kontrolę nad sobą, Spock opuścił Gwiezdną Flotę i przyjaciół, toby odbyć szkolenieKolinahr, naukę dyscypliny i logiki, na swej rodzinnej planecie Vulcan. Wrócił na pokład Enterprise, podczas kryzysu V'Ger, pozbawiony wiedzy o dawnych przyjaźniach. W starciu z V'Gerem' Spock osiągnął wreszcie równowagę, stał się zdolny do przyjaźni z Kirkiem bez niepożądanych naleciałości, i bez wcześniejszych skłonności do przemocy. W roku 2285, Spock mógł powiedzieć spokojnie do Kirka "Jest pan moim dowódcą. Jest pan również mym przyjacielem. Zawsze tak będzie ." ( ; ) Spock poświęcił własne życie, by ocalić Enterprise, gdy Khan postanowił zdetonować Urządzenie Genesis, co nieomal załamało Kirka. Na jego pogrzebie Kirk mógł jedynie zdobyć się na powiedzenie "Ze wszystkich dusz, które napotkałem podczas mych podróży, jego była najbardziej.... ludzka." ( ) Wiadomość, że katra Spock's, jego żywa dusza, jest przechowywana w umyśle McCoya, sprawiła, że Kirk zaryzykował swą karierę, a także karierę członków swej załogi. Najpierw poprosił admirała Harry Morrowa o zgodę na przywiezienie ciała Spocka z planety Genesis na Vulcan. Kirk z naciskiem podkreślił, że jest odpowiedzialny za duszę Spocka, "jak za swoją własną." Gdy jego prośba została odrzucona, powiedział do załogi "Odpowiedź brzmi 'nie'. Ja i tak polecę." Z pomocą Uhury, Scottyego, Sulu i Chekova, Kirk uratował McCoya przed zamknięciem i zabrał Enterprise ziemskich doków. Ta misja zaowocowała zniszczeniem statku Kirka i śmiercią jego syna. Znalazłszy zreanimowane przez Genesis ciało Spocka Kirk zabrał jego i McCoya na Vulcan celem dokonania fal-tor-pan , rytuału połączenia. Pierwszą osobą, którą Spock rozpoznał, był Kirk. "Jim. Nazywasz się Jim." ( ) Leonard McCoy thumb|Wspólny drink w [[2266]] Doktor Leonard McCoy zaczął karierę jak główny oficer medyczny Enterprise po tym, jak doktor Mark Piper odszedł na emeryturę w 2265 roku. Kirk łatwo nawiązał porozumienie z nowym doktorem, nadając mu żartobliwe przezwisko "Bones" (od staromodnego określenia "Sawbones", synonim lekarza-chirurga). Mimo ścisłego prowadzenia przez McCoya badań kwartalnych i jego ingerencji w codzienną dietę Kirka ich przyjaźń szybko rosła.. ( ) Kirk mógł liczyć na to, że McCoya zawsze mówi to, co myśli, co by to nie było, bez osłonek i respektu, a doktor był często najprzenikliwszym obserwatorem poczynań i charakteru Kirka. Po raz pierwszy przeciwstawił si e kapitanowi, gdy Enterprise napotkał obcy statek Fesarius a Kirk doprowadził młodego porucznika Dave Baileya do załamania. McCoy bez ogródek wypowiedział swą opinię, na co Kirk warknął gniewną odpowiedź. Nie zbliżając się do niego McCoy zawsze zachowywał się w ten sposób, utrzymujac dystans między nim a Kirkiem. ( ) Po raz pierwszy McCoy uratował życie Jima Kirka nie jako lekarz, ale (co dla niego niezwykłe) strzałem z fazera w 2266 roku. Gdy istota z planety M-113, zwana "solnym wampirem", zaatakowała Kirka, McCoy widział ją jako Nancy Crater, swądawną miłość. Z pomocą Spocka McCoy mógł przejrzeć kamuflaż stworzenia i zabić je, nim ono zabiło Kirka. ( ) Podczas misji pięcioletniej Kirk nagrał taśmę ze swymi ostatnimi rozkazami, które komandor Spock i główny oficer medyczny McCoy mieli odsłuchać po jego śmierci. Nalegał, by Spock i McCoy ufali sobie nawzajem i byli lojalni wobec siebie tak, jak byli wobec niego. ( ) [[Plik:McCoy & Kirk.jpg|thumb|McCoy doradza Kirkowi na mostku Enterprise]] Odejście McCoya z Gwiezdnej Floty w 2270 roku zakończyło się ściągnięciem go przez Kirka na powrót do służby, dzięki admirałowi Nogura, który reaktywował jego przydział na Enterprise's podczas kryzysu ''V'Ger. Prośba Kirk'a "Do diabła, Bones, potrzebuje cię!", połozyła kres narzekaniu McCoya na niechciany przydział"draft" i wrócił do pełnienia swych obowiazków na tym stanowisku, co przedtem. ( ) W 2285 roku McCoy doradził Kirkowi, który popadł w melancholie w swe urodziny, "Wróć do dowodzenia statkiem. Zrób to, zanim się naprawdę zestarzejesz." ( ) Rozpaczliwa akcja Kirka, mająca na celu ocalenie "katra" Spocka, była również konieczna, by uratować McCoya od udręki znoszenia dziwactw Spocka. Po ich podstępie, w wyniku którego Enterprise uległ zniszczeniu i spłonął w atmosferze planety Genesis, Kirk powiedział "Mój Boże, Bones... co ja zrobiłem?" McCoy odpowiedział: "To, co musiałeś zrobić. To, co zawsze robiłeś. Obróciłeś śmierć w walkę o życie." ( ) Po zabójstwie klingońskiego kanclerza Gorkona Kirk i McCoy zostali uwięzieni na Rura Penthe. Z pomocą zmiennokształtnego o imieniu Martia zdołali uciec i wrócić na Enterprise. ( ) Gary Mitchell thumb|[[Gary Mitchell w 2265 roku]] Kirk spotkał młodego Gary Mitchella w 2250 roku, i szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, zaraz po tym, jak Mitchell wstąpił do Akademii. Byli w tej samej klasie, gdy Kirk otrzymał rangę porucznika. Jego sposób rządzenia klasą zjednał mu przydomek "stos książek z nogami", a Mitchell wspominał później, jak inni kadeci ostrzegali go, by uważał na porucznika Kirka, bo w jego klasie "myślisz lub toniesz." By ułatwić nieco klasie życie Mitchell poznał Kirka z "małą blondynką z laboratorium" (patrz wyżej) z którą Kirk omal się nie ożenił. Później Kirk i Mitchell razem brali udział w misji na planetę Dimorus, gdzie spotkali gryzoniopodobne stworzenie, strzelające zatrutymi kolcami. Mitchell zasłonił Kirka przed jednym z tych kolców, ratując mu życie, ale sam omal przy tym nie zginął. Kirk i Mitchell zrobili tez sobie kiedyś "dziki wypad" na Deneb IV. Gdy Kirk otrzymał dowodzenie nad Enterprise, poprosił Mitchella, by ten towarzyszył mu jako naczelny sternik. Mitchell był częścią załogi Kirka gdy Enterprise wyruszył w misję pięcioletnią w 2265 roku. Niestety Kirk został zmuszony do zabicia przyjaciela w tym samym roku, gdy przejście statku przez barierę galaktyki zmieniło Mitchella w istotę o boskiej mocy, ale szaloną. ( ) Montgomery Scott Montgomery Scott, najstarszy z oficerów Enterprise, był jednocześnie najbardziej odmienny od Kirka. Choć nie należał do paczki jego przyjaciół, jak Spock i McCoy, Kirk zawsze wierzył w jego umiejętności jako inżyniera. Kirk wiele razy żądał, by Enterprise sięgał poza granice swych możliwości technicznych, a geniusz i lojalność "Cudotwórcy" zawsze odnosiły sukces. Scott i Kirk dzielili wspólną namiętność do Enterprise, ale pasja Scottyego była prostszą, mniej skomplikowaną miłością do jego silników. ( ) Jako drugi oficer, dowodzący Enterprise gdy Kirk dowodził zwiadem, Scotty okazywał bezwzględną lojalność wobec rozkazów Kirka, nawet gdy wskutek tego musiał sprzeciwić się ambasadorowi lub potentatom, którzy zagrażali powodzeniu misji. Zwykle Scotty powstrzymywał się od zajmowania fotela kapitana i czekał w pobliżu, aż będzie mógł opuścić stanowisko dowodzenia. Zajmował miejsce centralne tylko wtedy , gdy sytuacja stawała się krytyczna; gdy odstraszał klingoński statek od planety Capella IV, albo gdy "Enterprise" został otoczony przez trzy romulańskie krążowniki. ( ) [[Plik:Scotty Kirk Mirror transporter 2267.jpg|thumb|left|"Aye, captain." (2267)]] Podczas ucieczki z mirror universe przez transporter transporter zdawało się, że jeden z drużyny będzie musiał zostać, by przeprowadzić operację ręcznie. Scotty zgłosił się na ochotnika. Gdy Kirk odrzucił jego prośbą, Scotty zawołał do niego"Jim!" - bardzo rzadko zwracał sie tak do Kirk. ( ) Scotty trzymał nerwy na wodzy, gdy Korax obrażał Kirka, ale gdy wypowiedział się obraźliwie o Enterprise, Scotty zaatakował go, rozpoczynając bójkę w barze na stacji K-7 w 2267 roku. Gdy Kirk, niezbyt dowierzający w to, że jego inzynier nie bronił jego honoru, uwięził go w kwaterze, Scotty ucieszył się, że nareszcie będzie miał czas, by poczytać podręczniki techniczne. ( ) Kirk obserwował zainteresowanie Scottyego młodą i atrakcyjną porucznik, Carolyn Palamas i Mira Romaine, początkowo skonsternowany, póki "stiff-necked thistle-head" wyszedł poza swój zwykły profesjonalizm i wymagał przywołania go do porządku, co Kirk w końcu musiał. ( ) Kontakty pozasłużbowe Kirka ze Scottym były rzadkie. Jeden wyjątek, wizyta na Argelius II, był prawdziwą próbą przyjaźni Kirka i Scotty'ego. Gdy Scotty miał dobrą motywację, nie dbał o nic. Nawet po strasznym spotkaniu ze stworem, zwanym Redjac, "stary bywalec pubów w Aberdeen" rwał się, by dołączyć do Kirka podczas ekspedycji na następną planetę. W roku 2285, Kirk wiedział już dość o tym, co Scotty robi poza służbą, by od razu namierzyć go podczas przepustki ( ; ) [[Plik:Kirk & Scott.jpg|thumb|"...będzie gotowy." (2270s)]] Gdy sonda V'Ger zagroziła nowoprzebudowanemu Enterprise podczas misji, Scotty wygłosił całą litanię skarg na temat ruszania z duku jeszcze niegotowego statku. Po tym, gdy Kirk przekonał admirała Nogura by oddał mu dowodzenie, Scotty powiedział, "Człowieka, który potrafił tego dokonać... nie ośmieliłbym się rozczarować. Wystartuje o czasie, sir, i będzie gotów." ( ) Hikaru Sulu Chociaż Hikaru Sulu zaczynał swą karierę na Enterprise jako badacz ( ) Kirk przeniósł go do sekcji dowodzenia jako głównego sternika, którym był podczas historycznej misji pięcioletniej. ( ) Kirk uważał Sulu za oficera godnego zaufania w sytuacjach podbramkowych, ( ) i odpowiedniego jako towarzysz zwiadu w delikatnych i ryzykownych misjach , takich jak wizyta w 498 bazie sił powietrznych USAna Ziemi z 1969 roku. ( ) Sulu dwa razy ryzykował swą karierę dla Kirka. Działają c w zmowie z przyjaciółmi zaatakował straże, by uwolnić doktora McCoy, i pilotował skradziony Enterprise z Ziemskich Doików na planetę Genesis w roku 2285. ( ) Jako kapitan w 2293 roku wszedł do mgławicy Azure Nebula na terytorium Klingonu, by ratować byłego kapitana , zanim został zmuszony, by zawrócić( ) a potem dołączył do Kirka, by powstrzymać spisek Khitomer. ( ) Poza sprawami zawodowymi przyjaźń Kirka i Sulu nie była specjalnie bliska. Kirk był zdziwiony, gdy podczas dziewiczej podróży Enterprise-B dowiedział się, że Sulu ma córkę, Demora, i gdy przypomniano mu, że już kiedyś ją spotkał. ( ) Janice Rand thumbnail|left|[[Janice Rand iw 2266 roku]] Gwiezdna Flota przydzieliła Janice Rand jako osobistą kancelistkę Kirka w 2266 roku. Kapitan uskarżał się czasem na to, że dostał kobietę jako pisarza, na co McCoy kiedyś spytał, "O co ci chodzi,Jim, nie ufasz sobie?". Kirk odpowiedział, że ma już kobietę, o która się troszczy, Enterprise. Kirk lubił Rand, ale to, że byli dla siebie nawzajem atrakcyjni, stawiało ich w niezręcznej sytuacji. Będąc pod działaniem czynnika PSI 2000 w 2266 roku, Kirk wyznał Spockowi, że Rand go pociąga, ale jest dla niego niedostępna z powodów służbowych.( ) Część Kirk nie miała jednak podobnych skrupułów. Gdy kapitan doznał rozszczepienia osobowości w transporterze, jego brotalna i prymitywna połowa dopuściła się napaści seksualnej na Rand, mówiąc, że jest ona "zbyt piękna, by to zignorować" i jest "za bardzo kobietą". Rand broniła się przed nim, zostawiając na twarzy duplikatu zadrapania, które pomogły reszcie załogi odróżnić obie "połowy" Kirka. Gdy sytuacja była już opanowana, Rand nadal służyła jako kancelistka Kirka ażż do swojej rezygnacji w 2267 roku. Wróciła na Enterprise jako szef transportu w roku 2272. ( ; ) Ben Finney Gdy Kirk był kadetem, zaprzyjaźnił się z instruktorem z Akademii, porucznikiem Benem Finneyem. Jakiś czas później Kirk i Finney służyli razem na pokładzie USS Republic. Byli tak zaprzyjaźnieni, że Finney nazwał swą córkę, Jame, na cześć Kirka. Rozłam między przyjaciółmi nastąpił na pokładzie Republic , gdy Kirk wpisał do raportu niedopatrzenie Finneya, mogące doprowadzić do zniszczenia statku. Finney otrzymał naganę i spadł na koniec listy awansów. Finney winił Kirka za to, że sam nigdy nie otrzymał komendy. Chociaż ich przyjaźń była już przeszłością komandor porucznik Finney służył na Enterprise in 2267 roku jako archiwista. Kirk nie wiedział, że w Finneyu od lat narasta uraza i nienawiść, która w końcu doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. W akcie zemsty sfingował swoją śmierć i spreparował dowody na niekompetencję Kirka. Finney osiągnął cel, a Kirk został pierwszym kapitanem Gwiezdnej Floty, którego postawiono przed sądem polowym. Przy pomocy ekscentrycznego prawnika, Samuela T. Cogleya oraz Spocka, intryga Finneya została zdemaskowana, a zarzuty przeciw Kirkowi oddalone. Finney został aresztowany i postawiony przed sądem, zaś jego reprezentantem został Cogley. ( ) Romanse Kirk zawsze był postrzegany przez kobiety jako atrakcyjny mężczyzna, i odwzajemniał ich zainteresowanie. Jednak jego romanse nikgdy nie komponowały się ze służbą we Flocie. Gdy miał wybierać między statkiem a domem, statek zawsze wygrywał. Już w Academy Kirk zaangażował się w conajmniej trzy romanse. Jedną z jego ówczesnych kobiet była "blondtechnik z laboratorium", której imienia nie wymieniono, a którą przedstawił mu przyjaciel, Gary Mitchell. Ich relacje były raczej poważne, skoro omal się z nią nie ożenił.. thumb|[[Ruth, taka, jaka ukazała się Kirkowi w 2252 roku]] Drugą była kobieta imieniem Ruth. W 2267 roku Kirk spotkał replikę Ruth stworzoną na Shore Leave Planet w regionie Omicron Delta. Kirk był związany przez ponad rok z Janice Lester, gdy oboje byli w Akademii. Kochał ją, ale ten związek źle się skończył, gdy "jej nienawiść do samej siebie uczyniła życie z nią niemożliwe". Spotkali się ponownie w 2269 roku, gdy Lester, krańcowo zazdrosna o karierę Kirka, doprowadziła do transferu świadomości, chcąc przejąć dowództwo nad Enterprise. ( ) thumb|left|Carol Marcus, około roku. [[2285]] Kirk był związany z Dr. Carol Marcus jeszcze zanim dostał komendę nad Enterprise. Owocem ich związku był syn,David Marcus, ale sprawy zawodowe ich rozdzieliły. W 2285 roku rozłączona rodzina znowu się odnalazła ( ) :Niektórzy spekulują, że Carol mogła być tą "blond technik", z którą poznał go Gary Mitchell ale nie ma na to dowodów. Kirk był też związany z Janet Wallace w 2261 roku; ten związek równiez zakończył się z przyczyn zawodowych. W 2263 roku Kirk zerwał znajomość także z Areel Shaw. Shaw była p/óźniej oskarżycielem w jego procesie, ucieszyła się jednak, gdy dowody jego niewinności wyszły na jaw. ( ) Podczas przyjęcia gwiazdkowego w laboratorium Enterprise w 2265 roku Kirk zaangażował się w krótki flirt z Dr. Helen Noel, ale był niezadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki się zakończył, tak, że zirytował sie, gdy McCoy przydzielił ją do pomocy w śledztwie na Tantalus. Testując neutralizer neuronowy Noel wmówiła Kirkowi, że mieli ze sobą romans. Szalony doktor, Tristan Adams, użył potem tej sugestii, by torturować Kirka. ( ) W roku 2266, będąc na planecie Q, Kirk spotkał Lenore Karidian i wdał się w krtótki romans. Podobnie jak wiele z jego romansów, ten też rozpoczał sie jako "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia." Kirk był wyraźnie zakochany w Lenore, ale odkrycie prawdy zniszczyło jego uczucia—i świadomość, że stoją w sprzeczności z jego obowiązkami jako kapitana— powstrzymała go. Gdy Leonard McCoy spytał go wprost, czy zależało mu na Lenore, kapitan przez chwilę milczał, a potem zignorował pytanie i wydał rozkaz: "Naprzód, warp jeden, ''Mr. Leslie''." McCoy mruknął, "To też odpowiedź," prawdopodobnie podkreślając, że rozumie niekomfortową sytuację kapitana, Kirk przede wszystkim był odpowiedzialny (i byc może zainteresowany) jak zawsze za statek, nawet wbrew uczuciom do takiej kobiety jak Lenore. ( ) thumb|left|[[Edith Keeler w 1930 roku]] W 2267 roku Kirk i Spock zostali zmuszeni do podrózy w czasie aż do roku 1930s, by naprawić uszkodzenie linii czasu, przypadkowo dokonane przez Leonarda McCoy. Poszukując McCoya Kirk spotkał wizjonerską, głęboko zaangażowaną działaczkę społeczną Edith Keeler i zakochał się w niej. Jej śmierć okazała sie punktem zwrotnym w linii czasu. Gdy przekraczaqła jezdnię na spotkanie Kirkowi, był zmuszony powstrzymać McCoya przed uratowaniem jej od śmierci pod rozpędzonym samochodem, co przywróciło oryginalną linię czasu. ( ) W ramach słuzby, aby ocalić Enterprise, porwany przez Kelvan w roku 2268, Kirk uwodził kobiete imieniem Kelinda, chcąc wywołać zazdrość jej dowódcy, Rojana. Kelinda poznała się na podstępie Kirka, ale nie miała mu tego za złe. ( ) thumb|Elaan Podczas misji pokojowej w targanym wojną układzie Tellun w 2268 roku, Enterprise przewoził Elaan, Dohlman Elasu, na jej zaaranżowany przez dyplomatów ślub na planecie Troyius. Niechęć Kirka do aroganckiej i zepsutejDohlman zmieniła się raptownie, gdy doszło do jego kontaktu ze łzami Elasjanki. Pod ich biochemicznym wpływem Kirk natychmiast zakochał się wElaan. Ostatecznie odzyskał kontrole nad sobą i wypełnił swój obowiązek, ale i Elaan, i Kirk bardzo przezyli ich rozstanie ( ) thumb|left|Kirk "helps" [[Shahna]] Schwtany, by brał udział w walkach gladiatorskich na planecie Triskelion, Kirk został przydzielony instruktorce imieniem Shahna. Kirk opowiedział jej o wszechświecie, którego nie znała, i ludzkim pojęciu miłości. ( ) Deela była władczynią Scalosian, którzy opanowali Enterprise w 2268 roku. Planowali wykorzystac mężczyzn z załogi jako nosicieli puli genowej, która pozwoliłaby dalej trwać jej rasie. Deela wybrała Kirka jako swego partnera, ale on, z pomocą Spocka, zdołał pokrzyżować jej plany. ( ) Szalona przestępczyni, oriońska więżniarka z kolonii karnej Elba II Marta, próbowała uwieść Kirka, gdy przyszła do niego po torturach. Ponieważ go kochała, próbowała go zabić. Garth z Izar, zazdrosny o nią, wykorzystał ją później, by zademonstrować moc opracowanego przez siebie materiału wybuchowego. ( ) thumb|[[Rayna Kapec w 2269 roku]] Premier Hodin z planety Gideon, świata cierpiącego na gigantyczne przeludnienieuprowadził Kirka i zmusił go do spędzenia pewnego czasu w odosobnieniu z jego córką Odoną w roku 2269. Ponieważ był nosicielem ciężkiej choroby, Vegan choriomeningitis, mieli nadzieję, że Kirk zarazi Odonę, i resztę populacji. Spędzili razem trochę czasu, a Odona powiedziała, że Kirk "zachowuje się jak perfekcyjny dżentelmen." ( ) Spotkanie Kirka z prawie nieśmiertelnymFlintem nieoczekiwanie zaowocowało miłością do androidki imieniem Rayna Kapec, co w efekcie zniszczyło ją. Serce Kirka zostało złamane. Spock użył niezwykłej metody, by ulżyć cierpiącemu przyjacielowi - gdy Kirk zasnął, Spocj dokonał połączenia jaźni z nim, szepcząc "zapomnij". ( ) Kirk był zakochany w kobiecie imieniem Antonia po tym, jak pierwszy raz odszedł z Gwiezdnej Floty w 2281 roku. Mieszkali razem jakiś czas, nim Kirk zdecydował się wrócić do służby we Flocie. Później żałował, że się jej nie oświadczył. ( ) Rodzina Przodkowie Kirka byli pionierami, którzy osiedlili się na północnej granicy Ameryki w dziewiętnastym wieku, a w początkach 23go wieku Kirkowie ponownie odkryli w sobie pionierskiego ducha i podążyli w niezbadaną przestrzeń. Spędziwszy wczesne dzieciństwo na Ziemi Kirk mieszkał później na Tarsus IV aż do lat trzynastu, a później rodzina jego brata równiez wyprowadziła się do pozaziemskiej kolonii. ( ) George Samuel Kirk (jedynie brat nazywał go "Sam") was a researcher, hoping to transfer to the Earth Colony II research station in 2265. Sam, razem z żoną Aurelan i trzema synami, odwiedził młodszego brata przed wyruszeniem Enterprise w misję pięcioletnią. Wtedy ostatni raz Jim widział Sama żywego. Sam osiedlił się w kolonii Deneva, razem z żoną i synem Peterem w roku 2267. neuraPasożyty neurologiczne, które dokonały inwazji na Denevę, zabiły ich dwoje, ale Peter przeżył ich atak. ( ) Kirk miał świadomość tego, że służba w Gwiezdnej Flocie odebrała mu szansę na stworzenie normalnej rodziny. W 2287 roku, gdy obozował z przyjaciółmi w parku Yosemite, określił siebie, Spocka i McCoy jako rodzinę, jedyną, jaką oni trzej mają. ( ) Miramanee thumb|left|[[Miramanee in 2268]] W 2268 roku, na planecie Amerind, Kirk stracił pamięć w wypadku i został oddzielony od reszty drużyny Enterprise. Przez kilka miesięcy Kirk żył między tubylcami, uznany przez nich za boga imieniem "Kirok". Uwolniony od ciężaru odpowiedzialności za dowodzenie statkiem czuł się szczęśliwy i wolny. Ożenił się z Miramanee, która zaszła z nim w ciążę. Gdy tubylcy odkryli, że Kirok nie jest bogiem, on i Miramanee zostali obrzuceni kamieniami – w czego wyniku młoda kobieta i jej dziecko zmarli ( ) David Marcus thumb|[[David Marcus in 2285]] Romans Kirka z Carol Marcus zaowocował narodzinami syna. David Marcus został przez Carol ukryty przed jego ojcem. David wiedział o Kirku, i mówił o nim jako o "przerośniętym harcerzyku" którego kiedyś znała jego matka, nie wiedział jednak, że Kirk jest jego ojcem. Carol utrzymywała tożsamość ojca Davida w tajemnicy, obawiając się, że awanturnicze życie Kirka odciągnie Davida od niej. Mimo to sama powiedziała Kirkowi, że David jest "bardzo podobny do ciebie." W 2285 roku David razem z matką pracował na stacji badawczej Regula I jako członek zespołu opracowującego Projekt Genesis , gdy stację zaatakowł przez Khan Noonien Singh. Po przybyciu na Regulę Kirk uratował Davida i Carol. Nie od razu David zorientował się, że jest jego synem syn, a później nie był zadowolony z życia, jakie prowadzi jego ojciec. Będąc świadkiem zwycięstwa Kirka w bitwie w mgławicy Mutara Nebula i pogrzebu Spock, David współczuł ojcu i przyznał, że jest "dumny, bardzo dumny z bycia twym synem." ( ) Później, w tym samym roku, David był doradcą na , i poszukiwał odpowiedniej planety dla wdrożenia projektu Genesis. Wzięty przez Klingonów jako zakładnik David przeszkodził w próbie egzekucji porucznik Saavik, wszczynając walkę z klingońskim żołnierzem który zabił go, wbijając mu sztylet w pierś. Wiadomość o śmierci Davida powaliła Kirka i wyrwała mu okrzyk, skierowany do Kruge'a "ty klingonski sukinsynu, zabiłeś mi syna." Kirk zabił później Kruge'a i wszystkich z jego załogi prócz jednego. ( ) Kirk zachował Davida w pamięci, i trzymał jego zdjęcie w swej kwaterze na pokładzie . Opinia Kirka o Klingonach, wrogach, których czasem szanował i nawet śmiał sie z nimi, przerosła w nienawiść. W 2293 roku, podczas misji dyplomatycznej do Imperium Klingonu , sprowokowany zniszczeniem Praxis, zanotował "Nigdy nie ufałem Klingonom, i nigdy nie zaufam. Nigdy nie będę zdolny wybaczyć im śmierci swego syna." ( ) Ten wpis został użyty jako dowód przeciw niemu w procesie o zamordowanie kanclerza Gorkona, i ten incydent zmusił go wreszcie do zdławienia w sobie nienawiści do Klingonów. Pamiętne cytaty Żarty i mądrości kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty Jamesa T. Kirka. Życiowe maksymy Kirka "Jest tylko jeden rodzaj kobiety... albo mężczyzna, wszystko jedno. Taki, który wierzy w siebie lub taki, który nie wierzy. ( ) "To, jak radzimy sobie ze śmiercią, jest conajmniej równie ważne jak to, jak radzimy sobie z życiem..." ( ) "Ja chcę żyć! Ja chcę żyć!" ( ) "Nie powtarzaj mi tego, oficerze naukowy! To jest teoria! Jest to możliwe! Możemy stac się największą kulą ognia odkąd ostatnie słońce eksplodowało w tym rejonie, ale musimy wykorzystać tę jedną na dziesięć tysięcy szansę ( ) "Śmierć... zniszczenie, zarazy, horror, właśnie tym jest wojna. To dlatego należy jej unikać. Wy uczyniliście ją schludną i bezbolesną. Tak schludną i bezbolesną, że nie widzicie powodu, by ja kończyć. I ciągniecie to od pięciuset lat. A ponieważ jest to jedyny sposób, by ocalić moją załogę i statek, zakończę ją za was. W ten sposób lub inny." ( ) "Dobrze. jest instynktowna. Jednak z instynktami można walczyć. Jesteśmy istotami ludzkimi z krwią miliona lat dzikości na rękach... Mozemy jednak przestać! Przyznajemy, że jesteśmy... zabójcami. Ale dziś nie będziemy zabijać. To wszystko! Wiedząc o tym nie będziemy zabijać... dzisiaj!" ( ) "Wybaczcie mi, panowie. Jestem żołnierzem, nie dyplomatą. Potrafię jedynie mówić prawdę." ( ) "Wojna to nie jest dobre życie, ale to życie." ( ) "Możesz posłużyć jako ludzka ofiara." -- Garth z Izar "Nie, to mi się wcale nie podoba. Poza tym potrzebuje mnie pan żywego." ( ) "Ja... jestem... KIROK!" ( ) "Nie wierzę w scenariusz bez możliwości zwycięstwa." ( ) "Nie mów mi...że jesteś z kosmosu." "Nie, jestem z Iowa. Jedynie pracuję w kosmosie." ( ) "Zawsze to wiedziałem... Umrę samotnie." ( ) "Nie chcę, by odebrano mi mój ból! POTRZEBUJĘ mego bólu!" ( ) "Ratowałem galaktykę, gdy twój pradziadek był jeszcze w pieluchach." ( ) "Nie pozwól, by cię awansowano. Nie pozwól, by cię przeniesiono. Nie pozwól im, by oderwali cię od mostka tego statku, bo póki tu jesteś, możesz coś zmienić." ( ) "Nie ma plaży na spacery." ( ) Trudna Droga "Kiedyś mówili, że gdyby człowiek miał latać, posiadałby skrzydła... ale człowiek lata. Odkrył, jak to zrobić. Chcielibyście może, by pierwszy lot Apollo nie dotar do księżyca, żebyśmy nie polecieli na Marsa, a potem do najbliższych gwiazd? Tak myśląc wciąż kroiłbyś swoich pacjentów skalpelem i zszywał katgutem niczym twój praprapradziadek. To ja tu dowodzę. Mogę wydać rozkaz. Jednak nie zrobię tego... albowiem... Dr. McCoy ma rację mówiąc, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo grozi podczas kontaktu z jakakolwiek formą życia o tak zaawansowanej inteligencji jak ta. Jednak ja musze zauważyć, że możliwości, jakie się otwierają, możliwość zdobycie zaawansowanej wiedzy jest równie wielka. Ryzyko... ryzyko to dla nas codzienność! To po to zbudowano statki gwiezdne... to po to tu jesteśmy!" ( ) "Mówi kapitan ''Enterprise. Nasz szacunek dla innych form życia wymaga przekazania wam tego... ostrzeżenia. Ta wiadomość jest tak tajna, że nie ma jej w naszych bankach pamięci. Od pierwszych lat eksploracji wszechświata ziemskie statki zawieraja w swym pancerzu substancję, znaną jako... corbomite. To materiał i urządzenia, które chronią nas przed... atakiem. Jeśli jakakolwiek niszczycielska energia uderzy w nasz statek, wyzwala równoważną reakcję, niszczącą..." <'MACIE TERAZ DWIE MINUTY!>'' "...NISZCZĄCĄ napastnika. Może was to zainteresować... od czasu piewrszego zastosowania corbomitu dwieście lat temu, żaden atakujący nas statek nie przetrwał. Śmierć... ma dla nas małe znaczenie. Jeśli dla was też... to atakujcie już teraz. Znudziła nas wasza głupota." ( )'' "'''JAAA JESTEM KAPITAN KIIIIIRK!!!'"'' ( ) "Khan. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz słowa?" "Och, nie daję słowa, by go dotrzymać, Admirale. W mojej ocenie nie ma pan wyjścia." "Zobaczymy... nasłuchuj przekazów... ''(szeptem) Mr. Sulu, fazery na cel..."'' "Czas upłynął Admirale!" "Zaczyna się. Teraz, Mr. Spock." ( ) "Sir, udało się panu!" "Nic nie zrobiłem! Tyle, że dalem się złapać ze spuszczonymi spodniami. Chyba się starzeję." ( ) "Kirk... wciąż żyjesz, stary przyjacielu." "Ciągle. Stary. Przyjaciel! Mogłeś mnie zabić jak każdego innego, ale niczym marny strzelec, CHYBIŁEŚ CELU!" ( ) "'''KHAAAAAAN!!!'"'' ( ) "Raz próbowaliśmy po twojemu, Khan, a teraz chcesz rewanżu? Khan... ŚMIEJĘ SIĘ z twego wyższego... intelektu." ( ) "Przykro mi z powodu pańskiej załogi, ale jak mawiamy na Ziemi, ''c'est la vie."'' ( ) "Mam... cię... dość!" ( ) "ZASTRZEL GO!!!" ( ) "Przepraszam... ale czy 'Bóg' potrzebuje statku?" ( ) Kirk i kobiety "Jesteś zbyt piękna, by to zignorować. Zbyt kobieca." ( ) "Gdybym tak dostał w ręce tego geniusza z kwatery głównej, który przydzielił mi kobietę jako pisarza..." ( ) "Uh, są rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć, uh, Charlie,... Uh, nie ma usprawiedliwienia, by uderzyć kobietę. Mam na myśli, że inaczej rzecz się ma między mężczyznami, ale, um, mężczyzna i kobieta to, uh, jest, ah... jest, uh... Cóż, to jest, ah, zupełnie coś innego. Rozumiesz?" ( ) "Światy się zmieniają, galaktyki znikają, ale kobieta... zawsze pozostanie kobietą." ( ) "Nauczycie sie czegoś o mężczyznach i kobietach... po co są stworzeni. Będziecie troszczyć się o siebie nawzajem, będziecie szczęśliwi z tego, że jesteście, będziecie dobrzy dla siebie nawzajem. To jest to, co nazywamy... miłością. Wam też się to spodoba. Bardzo." ( ) "Ma pan lekki sen, kapitanie." "Tak, służba na statku to dobry nauczyciel. Widzę, że zmieniłaś krawca." "Puść mnie!" "Żebyś znów mogła mnie zaatakować? To byłoby głupie." "Proszę wezwać straż, jeśli się pan boi, kapitanie." "Nie boję się. W samej rzeczy... to raczej przyjemne." ( ) "Mr. Spock, na pana planecie kobiety są logiczne. Jedynie pańska planeta w całym wszechświecie może się tym pochwalić." ( ) Kirk i Spock "Spock, myślę, że zakochałem się w Edith Keeler." "Jim, Edith Keeler MUSI UMRZEĆ." ( ) "W porządku, ty zbuntowany, nielojalny, skomputeryzowany mieszańcu, zobaczymy, czy uda ci się opuścić mój statek Jesteś przerośniętym pluszakiem. Elfem z nadczynnością tarczycy... Czego innego można się spodziewać po głupio uśmiechniętym, spiczastouchym cudaku, którego ojcem był komputer a matka encyklopedia... Twój ojciec był komputerem, jak jego syn... z planety zdrajców. Vulcan nigdy nie powinien dołączyć do naszej wspólnoty... Jesteś zdrajca z rasy zdrajców. Nielojalny do szpiku kości; zepsytu jak reszta podludzkich ras, i ty masz czelność kochać tę dziewczynę? Czy ona wie, co od ciebie otrzyma, Spock? Zwierzę pełne banków pamięci, które nie powinno udawać człowieka. Powinieneś być w cyrku, Spock, nie na statku gwiezdnym, OBOK CHŁOPCA O PSIM PYSKU!" ( ) "Analiza, Mr. Spock?" "Bardzo kiepska poezja, kapitanie." ( ) "Zabić Spocka? To nie po to przybiliśmy na Vulcan." ( ) "O moim przyjacielu mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno: ze wszystkich dusz, napotkanych podczas mych podróży, jego była najbardziej... ludzka." ( ) "Ach, on? Jest nieszkodliwy. Myślę, że wziął za wiele LDS." ( ) "Raz już straciłem brata... Miałem szczęście... Odzyskałem go." ( ) PRZEBIEG SŁUŻBY *'2250-2254' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej. *'2250-2254' Chorąży Kirk służy na U.S.S. „Republic” NCC-1371. *'2254-22??' Kirk kończy Akademię Floty i zostaje awansowany do stopnia porucznika. Rozpoczyna służbę na U.S.S. „Farragut” NCC-1647 pod dowództwem kapitana Garrovick’a. Porucznik Kirk służy na stanowisku kontroli baterii fazerowych. *'2263' Kirk zostaje awansowany do stopnia kapitana. *'2264-2269' Kapitan Kirk obejmuje dowództwo U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701, który pod jego komendą wyrusza na czwartą pięcioletnią misję. *'2266' Ingerencja temporalna. Czas Gwiezdny: 3113,2. Kapitan Kirk i dowodzona przez niego załoga U.S.S. „Enterprise” cofają się w czasie do roku 1969. *'2268' Czas Gwiezdny: 5027,3. Kapitanowi Kirkowi i jego Pierwszemu Oficerowi –komandorowi Spock'owi udaje się zdobyć egzemplarz romulańskiego urządzenia maskującego. *'2269-2271' U.S.S. „Enterprise” powraca z czwartej misji badawczej i wchodzi do doku w celu przebudowy. Kapitan Kirk zostaje awansowany do stopnia admirała i obejmuje stanowisko Szefa Operacyjnego w Dowództwie Floty Gwiezdnej. *'2271' Admirał Kirk przejmuje tymczasowo dowództwo na U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701 dzięki jego działaniom V’Ger nie niszczy Ziemi. *'2271-2276' Admirał Kirk dowodzi U.S.S. „Enterprise” podczas jego piątej misji badawczej. *'2281' Admirał Kirk przechodzi na emeryturę. *'2284-2285' Admirał Kirk wraca do czynnej służby we Flocie. Zostaje instruktorem w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej. *'2285' Podczas lotu treningowego U.S.S. „Enterprise” zostaje zaatakowany przez porwany przez Khana U.S.S. „Reliant” NCC-1864, admirał Kirk ponownie obejmuje dowództwo na U.S.S. „Enterprise”. *'2285' Admirał Kirk łamie rozkazy Dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej i razem z pięcioma innymi oficerami porywa U.S.S. „Enterprise” w celu odnalezienia i przywrócenia do życia kapitana Spocka. *'2286' Ingerencja temporalna. Czas Gwiezdny: 8390. Sześciu oficerów z załogi zniszczonego U.S.S. „Enterprise” dowodzonych przez admirała Kirka cofa się w czasie do roku 1986. Ich działanie uniemożliwiają zniszczenie Ziemi przez obca sondę (tzw. sonda wielorybia). *'2286' Admirał Kirk i sześciu oficerów z załogi zniszczonego „Enterprise” staje przed sądem za złamanie przepisów Floty. Z postawionych admirałowi Kirkowi sześciu zarzutów wycofano pięć. Admirał Kirk przyznał się do popełnionych wykroczeń. Za złamanie bezpośrednich rozkazów dowódcy Floty Gwiezdnej, admirał Kirk został zdegradowany do stopnia kapitana. *'2286-2293' Kapitan Kirk obejmuje dowództwo U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-A. *'2293' Kapitan Kirk i załoga U.S.S. „Enterprise” uniemożliwiają dokonanie zamachu na kanclerza Wysokiej Rady Imperium Klingonu i prezydenta Federacji. Zapobiegają również wojnie federacyjno-klingońskiej. *'2293' Kapitan Kirk przechodzi na emeryturę. *'2293' Kapitan Kirk zostaje zaproszony na pokład U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-B, który dowodzony przez kapitana John'a Harriman’a wykonuje swój pierwszy lot. Podczas lotu U.S.S. „Enterprise” napotyka wstęgę energetyczną –tzw. Nexus. Dzięki kapitanowi Kirkowi „Enterprise” udaje się wyrwać ze wstęgi. „Enterprise” zostaje jednak uszkodzony podczas manewru uwalniania się ze wstęgi. Kapitan Kirk zostaje uznany za zmarłego. *'2371' Kapitan Picard odnajduje kapitana Kirka, który przebywał 78 lat we wstędze energetycznej. Kapitan Kirk pomaga Picardowi powstrzymać Sorana przed zniszczeniem układu Veridian. Kapitan Kirk ginie na skutek upadku w przepaść. ca:James T. Kirk bg:Джеймс Т. Кърк de:James Tiberius Kirk en:James T. Kirk eo:James T. Kirk es:James T. Kirk fr:James T. Kirk it:James T. Kirk ja:ジェイムズ・Ｔ・カーク mu:James T. Kirk (mirror) nl:James T. Kirk pt:James T. Kirk ru:Джеймс Кирк sr:Џејмс Т. Кирк sv:James T. Kirk Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T.